Of Albion and Magic
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Sequel to Of Stars and Destinies. Arthur and Gwen have ascended the throne. Merlin is Court Warlock now, Aria is Court Seer. Vervain is the Court Healer. All of them are Kings and Queens of Camelot, good thing there are so many because it'll take all of them to fight off new threats and old ones, build Albion and perhaps the hardest of them all, raise their children...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Gwen**

I walked into Vervain's Healing Chambers. Healers flooded out, bowing to me as they swept passed with their lovely green robes. 'Hello, Vervain. I just came to ask you a small question concerning…'

The young Queen turned to me and for one of the few times I've seen her with emotion she gave me a small smile of amusement. 'You're pregnant.' She said, holding a bottle of god knows what… I froze at her words… now that I think about it… but…

'It's been only a few months, that's impossible.' I said surely.

She shook her head. 'I can sense the presence of another life within you. You're pregnant. It only takes one time, you know.' She said in an increasingly amused manner.

I sat down on the bench before her and she arched her eyebrow. 'Is something the matter, Gwen? Your child will have a safe journey, I assure you.'

'Can you sense that too?' I asked in absolute surprise. Isn't that basically seeing into the future. Her armlet glittered as she set down the bottle of concoction.

'No…' She admitted passively. 'But I'm not going to just drop you off to one of my healers… if you have any concerns about the pregnancy, I'm here to answer all questions.' She said very professionally. I jumped forward and hugged her. She tensed for a moment and it was then that I remembered she wasn't a hugger. I pulled away and she offered me a brief smile.

'I think I'll go tell Aria…' I planned out.

'What about Arthur?'

I hesitated. 'I'll… work my way up…'

**Aria**

Words cannot describe the joy of Arthur when he found out he was going to be a father. I heard him shout for joy, running to all corners of the castle screaming to tell everyone. It was all very loud. I just sat patiently in Merlin's study. Soon enough, the King burst through the door.

'Merlin!' He yelled.

'I heard from Aria.' He said smugly. Idiot of a husband I have really. It started a whole verbal war on why Arthur should have heard about it first. Thankfully the people were used to the two Kings' bickering by now.

I shut my book and swept out of the room. Then there was a boom. A very loud, very magical boom. 'Merlin!' Arthur yelled, his voice furious. Colourful smoke leaked out of the room and I barely had time to jump out of the way as Merlin rushed out of the room, his clothes and skin splattered with rainbow colours. Arthur gave chase. Of course. Wonderful. I sighed and smacked my face. God, of all the immature…

'It was our fault!' Merlin yelled back in the distance.

'Get back here, you idiot!' My brother shouted.

I put on a determined front and marched off to Gwen's room. She met me halfway, an irritated look on her face, wonderful, now we matched moods. We stormed out of the castle. It didn't take us long to come across our husbands. 'Stop!' I screamed. They stopped in shock and stared at us.

'What do you think you're doing?' Gwen demanded, her dark skin colouring with red. She wouldn't have gotten this angry, that was my job but then again… she was pregnant. 'You're both Kings! Must you go running around, chasing and yelling like children just because you're both a million different colours?'

'Idiots…' I sighed, ignoring their incredulous faces. Knights and protectors swarmed us.

'Is there something we can do to assist, your Majesties?' Mordred asked us with a grin.

Gwen and I exchanged looks… this was a very good opportunity. 'The stocks?' I suggested.

'The stocks!' Gwen agreed readily. Our men spluttered.

'You heard our Queens. Let's get moving.' Percival prompted, steering Arthur wile Mordred pushed Merlin to Camelot's favourite pastime.

And so it was… the people had the pleasing opportunity to pelt their Kings with rotten fruit and vegetables. And they laughed. They laughed like how brothers would laugh. Gwen and I took part even. All this laughter must be excellent for her child. 'A little higher!' Arthur called out as a tomato missed him but mere inches.

'Aim for it!' Merlin cheered as a little girl pelted a mushy strawberry right on his forehead. An hour later, they were released from the stocks and embraced us in all their smelly, sticky glory…

**Morgana**

I wandered under the disguise of my magic. The forest was too quiet. I was sure. In just another moment, I would be eaten by some beast or caught by Arthur's men. My foot tripped forward and I fell. I fell far into the hidden pit. It was an animal's pit. Was this how far I had fallen? Rejected by all, no better than a trapped animal… I should've died.

'A woman. And a beautiful one at that. Give me your hand, my lady.' A kind deep voice said above me and I looked into the face of a smiling man. I took his hand. Our magic touched, I felt his power.

'You're magic.' I said half in hope and the other in fear. Did he too believe in the almighty Emrys? Had I just doomed myself? Of course, I was a fool. Who would save a fool?

'As are you, fair lady. But one that has been cast out by Emrys. Are you not the lovely Queen Morgana?' He asked softly, looking at me with reverence. I blushed. It had been a long time but here I stood, in rags and tatters with my dirtied skin and still I was called fair and lovely and treated with respect. Even when I stood here worthlessly.

'I am.' I admitted. Merlin cast him out? He wasn't one of my men. His followers looked on in interest and curiosity. He dropped to one knee and his followers fell behind him, kneeling before me. Why for me? I was nothing…

'I am honored with your presence.' He said, flattering me even more. Did he really see me so highly?

'Do not bow, I am no longer Queen. I have nothing. I am… lost.' I said in shame. I had lost everything. My kingdom, my men, my sister… I covered my mouth as tears threatened to take over.

'You will always be Queen.' He said strongly, kissing my hand as he rose. 'Come with me, my Queen. I will make you new again and you will see how precious you are…' He said with black eyes that drew me in. He was choosing me… He wanted… me.

For once, to be wanted instead of that damned Aria… someone wanted me, looked up to me and respected me. To be called precious and beautiful, to mean something and have some worth… For once in too long, I felt like I had a place in the world again. I went with him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aria**

The months passed by quickly and nightmares no longer haunted me. Except for strange dream or visions… I couldn't tell which. But they showed me shadowy children. The months were filled with preparing for Gwen's baby and I won't lie. When Gwen went into labor, I went into panic mode. Vervain sent me after Arthur while she and Gaius took care of Gwen. My best friend screamed. She _screamed_. Like there was nothing more painful in the entire world. Is this how pregnant women scream? I had never witnessed a birthing before. Star's knowledge did not include this!

I burst through the doors. 'Arthur! The baby's coming!' I screamed like my life depended on it. Merlin rose and grabbed my hand. Arthur was already ahead of us, running for his life. A particularly loud yell alerted him to which direction. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long. Arthur was forced to wait outside. No one was allowed in but a few healers bearing cloths and water. Gwaine was with us, trying his best to reassure us. It only took half an hour.

A piercing cry yelled out and Gwen's screams stopped. Arthur lurched for the door the moment Gaius opened it. 'Gwen!' He said, looking in worry for his wife. She beamed up at him tiredly, sweat on her forehead and strands of hair stuck to her face and neck.

'Are you alright?' Merlin asked, concern etched on his kind features. 'You screamed so loud, Gwen.' I added, remembering how scared I had been. Gwen was about to answer when a loud cry called impatiently for attention. Arthur seemed startled as if he just realized why we were all here.

'Is that?' He asked in a daze, staggering to his wife's side.

'Name your daughter, Arthur.' She said proudly and Arthur barked out a laugh as he held his child.

'Lyra Pendragon.' He said with a beaming grin and Merlin grinned wildly when the child was passed to him. He cooed at the baby as I found the chance to give my friend a hug and congratulations. I straightened in time to accept the child from Merlin.

That's when I looked down into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. Her golden hair was like silk and her skin was just between the tone of Arthur and Gwen. She looked so beautifully perfect. 'She's so lovely.' I whispered and the little girl pulled on my locks in naughtiness instead of curiosity. She's going to be a handful one day. I laughed.

**Vervain**

It was only three months later, the new spring had arrived along with the new year, the kingdom was still celebrating the birth of a new princess. Gwen was always with Arthur now, even as he had to reluctantly handle paperwork, little Lyra would be there, looking at her father with sharp blue eyes. Aria and Gwen played with her often, taking turns with the child's adventurous spirit. Merlin especially loved to spoil her rotten. He tried giving her flowers but she ripped them apart easily. So Merlin performed magic for her instead. She loved that.

She was an intelligent one as well. On the days I took care of her, she would watch me work with those piercing sapphire eyes… it was on that day I woke up beside my Consort with new knowledge. The presence of another living person… within me. You can't be serious… I waited. Damn, I waited a month and a half to be sure in case my accurate powers were wrong. But god, I missed my monthly bleed.

'Vervain. I have a woman's problem.' Aria said, coming into my Healing Chambers. I was struck with two sharp bursts of faint magic. I looked at her and I felt it.

'You missed your monthly bleed?' I questioned, already knowing the answer.

'How did you know?' She said in shock. Gwen entered the room, baby girl in her arms. I was hit with another pulse. I looked at Camelot's Queen with incredulous eyes. The two Queens stared at me.

'Shit.' I swore uncharacteristically. It was more like Gwaine. Both their jaws dropped. 'Gwen, you're pregnant… again.' The dark-skinned woman collapsed on the bench like she once did just last year. 'Aria, you're also pregnant. With twins. They have magic already.' The winged star didn't even reach the chair, she dropped to the floor. I felt disapproval. She should take better care.

I sighed, might as well complete the trio. 'I… I've been pregnant for a month and a half now…'

I dropped beside Gwen. I can just imagine the hormones and Gwaine's overprotective nature… I'm so screwed. Gwaine… what would he say? I was so cold still. Will I be able to love my child like a real mother? Hormones kicked in full force. Depression hit me. 'I want to love my child the way you love yours, Gwen. I don't know if I can.' I said and I felt jealous of the magic-less Queen.

'You will.' Gwen comforted, patting my shoulder.

'We can help each other. This'll be such a handful for Camelot though. Three pregnant Queens.' Aria laughed breathlessly, hand to her head as if she couldn't believe it. She placed a hand on her still flat belly. 'I'm really happy though.'

'As am I. Lyra will be a big sister soon.' Gwen sighed, kissing her sleeping baby girl.

I looked at my friends, my fellow Queens and I placed my hand on my stomach. I felt a pulse against my hand. There was a child in there. My child. Gwaine's child. I smiled genuinely. I would be a mother soon. And I would love this child like how my mother loved me. 'I'm happy.'

**Gwaine **

I clasped my arms around my wife and lifted her into the air, spinning her. She laughed. She laughed! I set her down and kissed with all the passion I could muster, trying to show just how pleased I was. And for maybe the fifth time, I asked. 'Really?'

'Yes, Gwaine, really.' She answered with a smile. She wasn't cold now. Not one bit. She was absolutely radiant.

'You're going to be the perfect mother.' I told her honestly, unable to stop grinning. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she kissed my cheek in appreciation. She was so, so very warm…

**Arthur**

'You worry me when you're quiet.' Gwen told me as we lay in our bed, our daughter in her crib by the window.

'I don't mean to.' I apologized, burying my face in her hair. 'I just hope you're as happy as I am.' I didn't want her to think she was just for bearing our children.

'You talk such nonsense sometimes.' She sighed, snuggling back to my chest. 'Of course, I'm happy. How could I not be? This will be fair now, you know. Remember how much Merlin teased you about your nervousness? He's twice as bad.'

I smiled at her. She did love to get him in trouble sometimes. 'I don't know if I need to do much. Aria's going to explode on him in the morning when she finds out what he arranged.'

'What has he done now?' Gwen asked, exasperated and yet fond.

'He ordered protectors and knights to stalk her throughout the course of her pregnancy.' I snickered. I understood though. He was just being a little protective. I ordered them to do the same for Gwen and the healers came to me to stop me from doing the same for Vervain. They assured me that they would look after her when Gwaine was not present.

'Maybe I can save him a little… talk to her about it…' Gwen mused, pity for Merlin in her voice. I often heard that. She was very fond of that loyal idiot. I couldn't even make fun of him when she was around.

'She'll be even worse than before. She already had a fiery temper but now…' I groaned, imagining the chaos she was going to cause in my kingdom. I had such a troublesome little sister… I almost pitied Merlin myself. But he'll survive. He loved her after all. And Hunith could guide him if he needed help.

True enough, I woke the next morning to the sounds of my Court Seer and my Court Warlock's frequent fights. It's not new. Everyone new Aria had a temper and Merlin had a smart mouth. It was just a lot louder. My daughter laughed from her cradle, finding the entire situation very amusing. I couldn't help but smile at my baby girl.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aria**

Not all births were the same. The second time was easier for Gwen and Gaius and her selected healers managed to deliver Vervain's child easily. Both boys were similarly named in a fit of womanish wills. Prince Damien and Daemon. Now it was my turn. But fuck, birthing winged creatures was not easy. I had visions of how my children would look, that was what kept me going.

There was so much pain. I could feel Merlin's magic spiking outside in fear for me. My brothers pacing the hall while I let loose a scream. I struggled not to let my star fire engulf me. A child wailed. My eyes shot open but another ripple of pain took over me. My child was carried away. I screamed in rage. The animal in me didn't like… couldn't stand the thought of my child in the arms of a stranger. 'Just one more!' Vervain urged me.

I pushed for all I was worth. After a few minutes, another wail erupted and I released my tense muscles. A healer wiped away the sweat on my forehead and the next thing I knew, Merlin was beside me, stroking my heated face with his cool fingers. 'My children. I want my children.' I demanded, tired and cranky. The beast in me called out protectively.

And just like that, a little girl was placed in my arms and she blinked her tri colour eyes at me. Brown, blue and green. She was so beautiful. She gurgled and reached for my wings that curved in instinctively protective. My own wings tried to mimic the movement but I swept the black glossy, damp feathers into place with a hush. She wouldn't stay still though. My little boy struggled in Merlin's arms and he laughed. I giggled. They were so wild and adventurous already.

My little prince and princess. 'Will you… give them star's names?' Merlin asked, his blue eyes happy and relieved. That's right… they were born stars… I blew a kiss on my girl's cheek.

'Vira… something brave…' I said first and at the sound of the name, my son began to move his wings excitedly. 'Wolfyien… something wild.' Merlin chuckled and kissed my cheek, his familiar scent of honey, lavender and magic washing over me…

**Arthur**

'Morgana?' I asked in shock. Before me was my sister, her clothes in rags and tatters. Very familiar ones. Her stomach was round with child. There were tears on her face. The guards stood weary. Merlin burst through the door and she twirled to face him. He stopped short at the sight of her.

'You came back.' That was the first thing my Court Warlock said.

'I… I know it's not enough… But I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore not when I know I'll lose. I did try… and this is what happened.' She said brokenly, rubbing her hand over her tummy.

'Who did this to you?' I asked, anger in my voice. She had done many things but she was not despicable enough to warrant being raped and forced to carry a child.

'His name is Baruch… I don't know much about him. I was foolish to trust him. I am lucky to have escaped. He did not think I would risk running when I'm so close to my due date.' Morgana said and she brushed her stomach again, cradling it protectively. She hated him but loved the child.

Aria rushed in the doors, holding her year old children in her arms. They stared at Morgana and she stared at them. 'Is it true? He's alive?' Aria growled, panic on her face. Then she stopped, she saw Morgana's belly. Her jaw dropped and Morgana looked shamed. She handed her children to Merlin and walked to Morgana. She flinched as if my former ward was going to strike her.

'I… I am so sorry that this has happened to you. I swear I will kill him next time. I'll make sure he is dead before he hurts another woman again. I am so sorry.' Aria apologized as if it was her fault. Her eyes were pained.

'It's no fault of yours.' Morgana said, looking away from her eyes. Before this day, she would have gladly had Aria slaughtered.

'Neither is it yours.' She growled in anger at the man who had her imprisoned. She turned sharp eyes on me. 'Is she staying?' Morgana tensed. Did she think I would throw her out?

'Of course, Gwen is instructing some servants to prepare a room for her. She's quite pleased your home, Morgana. As are we.' I told her honestly and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. 'Thank you.'

'You've changed, Morgana.' I stood from my throne and approached my sister.

'I've seen true evil… I don't want to become it.' Merlin walked forward to her with a wry smile on his face. Once again, she looked at his children with soft eyes. 'They're very beautiful.'

Aria positively beamed with pride. She had no qualms with Morgana and she forgave easily so she took Morgana's hand and pulled her to the door. I took Wolf from Merlin to lessen his load and followed. The protectors glared but Aria saw and made a sound of fierce disapproval. 'Arthur has welcomed her home. No bad behaviors.' She commanded imperiously. The protectors bowed meekly and apologized with a formal 'Forgive us, your Majesty.'

Morgana flushed in embarrassment as she was dragged out, leaving me and Merlin to follow. 'You should see Vervain before Gwen, in case your baby is hurt from your escape.' Morgana looked at her belly with fear for her child. She really changed a lot…

**Vervain**

My child was cold. I knew it. I screwed up. He didn't even cry when he was born. I haven't seen him cry yet. When he was hungry, he'd call out but he never cried. He was Gwaine's splitting image. Dark hair and dark eyes that were brown but without warmth. Gwaine adored him as I did. He laughed for us sometimes and he was a perfectly well-behaving child. He was reserved and icy except to people he recognized or took a fondness to. Morgana's son Akvai was almost the opposite, although quiet, he seemed to be very affectionate. And he looked like the male version of Morgana.

Gwen's second child had inherited those piercing blue eyes but her dark hair. He was an adorable child who laughed and smiled often. Aria took her twins wherever she went. She and Merlin tried to split but their children… exploded into star fire, refusing to be separated. Sometimes Killgharrah would watch them. He loved those children. Little stars, he called them. There was always someone with them. Only because they were so wild and adventurous. Not like my Daemon. He behaved so well, I worried that he was ill.

But he was almost never ill. He had the Queen of Nature for a mother. He didn't have magic like Aria's children or Morgana's son but Nature… Nature loved him as it loved Gwaine. And he loved it well. My child was not even a year old when I woke up with a familiar pulse. I groaned. Time to throw my emotions all over the place and gain too much weight… again. 'What is it?' Gwaine asked, pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder.

'Get those lips off me. This is all their fault.' I grumbled, sitting up. It wouldn't kick in for a while… the cravings, mood swings, temper… I still needed to get up to feed my son though.

'I'm confused.' Gwaine sighed, continuing his ministrations over my shoulder and down my back. I yelped when his teeth grazed my pale skin.

'I'm pregnant!' I said quickly, pulling on my robe, grabbing my son and getting the hell out of there before Gwaine could drag me back to bed. I think his brain was still processing while I fed Daemon because my baby boy startled at the loud shout of joy Gwaine released. That same morning, Gwen came to me with a tired face that also happened to be green. I hadn't seen her for a while but when I did I opened my mouth to tell her.

She held up her hand. 'Don't say it. I know. I'm pregnant. Percival and Elyan are watching Lyra and Damien.' She sighed. I chuckled, amused and she looked at me like I was mad. True, I didn't laugh very often.

'I'm in a good mood today. I'm also pregnant.' I said and Gwen beamed in elation. Just then, Elyan burst through the door, holding Damien in his arms while Lyra sat on Percival's shoulder like a real princess. She learned to walk not long ago which turned out to be a real problem for her guards because she was so full of energy that she had to run everywhere. But whenever she saw the huge knight, she simply demanded to be carried.

'I don't know how, I didn't think it would happen!' Elyan ranted off looking nervous and panicked.

'What is it, Elyan?' Gwen asked her brother, worry on her face.

'We were in the forge and I was making Leon a new sword and then…'

'S'ord! S'ord!' Lyra said excitedly, a naughty gleam in her eyes. Yes, it was said wrongly but it was still her first word. And it seemed to excite her very much. Gwen stared. Then blinked. Then she reached for her daughter with such motherly pride, Lyra opened her arms immediately, loving the attention.

'That's right, darling.' She cooed to the little blue eyed blonde. 'Mum's going to teach you all about swords.'

'Mum!' She squealed next, waving her hands when Gwen mentioned swords. I think the Queen was about to faint in pleasure.

It was only a month later that Safira came to me, unusually timid. 'Am I?' She asked simply. She wanted a child desperately but for unknown reasons were unable to conceive. I smiled and nodded, a pulse hitting me. Finally, she joins the club…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Merlin**

I watched my nearly two year old children from the bottom of the cliff. I felt terrible. Awful. How else should I feel? Watching my kids about to jump off the edge! They had been quite a handful. Protectors and knights constantly had to chase them to keep them out of trouble. They loved to prank. I don't even know how two year olds were able to be so much trouble. Their armlets glittered in the sunlight. The druids insisted on adorning them with the customary armlet that was worn by all magical royals of Camelot.

'Go on. If I don't catch you, your father will!' Aria said cheerily, her wings unfurled protectively as were my children's. They had the same beautiful black wings.

'Just… feel the wind?' Vira asked unsurely. Aria nodded and then she beamed, grabbing Wolf's hand.

They took a flying leap off the edge and my heart plummeted instantly. Their large wings blocked out the sun as they spread out and flapped frantically. Wolf faltered. In that one moment, his balance was flipped and I threw out my arms, ready to cast a spell to save his life but Vira reached out her little arms and held onto her brother's arm, tricolor eyes filled with fear.

Aria flew down and righted our son and then… they flew. I couldn't help but smile at them. That's when a powerful magic hit me and it came from Camelot.

'Merlin!' Arthur screamed the moment we arrived back in the castle. Gwen screamed and another wave of magic hit me. He grabbed me and shoved me into the room. The first thing I saw was Gwen and a lot of blood. It was messy and god-awful, I will never un-see that… Then Vervain grabbed me. Everyone was grabbing me today.

Gwen pushed and there was a pulse of magic… no way… It's not possible. Vervain's face showed all her emotions, fear, confusion, determination. 'Help me!' She demanded, clutching at her overdue tummy.

'Excuse me? Do I look like a midwife?' I demanded right back. I don't want to do this wrong… I'm a man and not a healer… I'm not qualified to birth babies even if I did live with Gaius for years!

'I just need you to send a surge of magic into Gwen. The baby won't be born unless it feels the magic and I'm so damn pregnant, magic is dangerous for me to use!' She cried in frustration. Gwen called out for me, tears of pain streaming down her face. Her hand reached out and I grabbed it, sending my magic into her with careful concentration. It was never a good idea to mess with magic in the birthing room…

But I didn't screw it up it seems because then there was a cry. Pure and innocent. Vervain picked up the bloody, slippery thing and cleaned it. I just held Gwen's hand and comforted her. 'Thank you, Merlin.' She breathed as Arthur burst into the room Lyra and Damien running beside him, eager for a look at the new baby. I moved away.

Arthur took her hand instead and Vervain placed the baby in my arms, leaving me no room to say anything. I looked down at the magical child. I grinned. Lyra had her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. Damien, while having blue eyes got dark hair. But the little girl in front of him had golden locks and innocent brown eyes that spoke of love and warmth. Arthur looked at me and then at his child. I held her out to him.

'What was wrong? Vervain just yelled to get you.' Arthur asked, cradling his baby girl.

'Witches and warlocks… they will refuse to be born unless they are able to feel the presence of magic. Vervain couldn't use hers and she doesn't trust anyone else so she got me.' I told him, hinting strongly at what this suggested. He furrowed his brows, confused.

'Your youngest is a witch.' Vervain said bluntly.

'What?' Arthur exclaimed, missing the look of excitement in his children's eyes. 'Impossible.'

'I thought about it… but it's not.' I admitted. There was one way… 'You were born of magic… it must have resided in you until it chose to flow into one of your children…'

'She really has magic? Will you teach her, Merlin?' Gwen asked from the bed, too tired to move though she looked with pride upon her littlest girl. I nodded and beamed. How could I refuse?

'Can I hold her, Father?' Lyra asked boldly, reaching her three year old hands up for her little sister. Arthur shook the shock from his system and wordlessly placed the baby gently into Lyra's arms. She rocked the child and she giggled, waving her arms.

Damien came forward with a smile and touched her cheek very gently. 'She's so soft.' He said in wonder, touching the baby girl's hair and face. 'What's her name?'

Arthur froze and cocked his head sheepishly. 'I don't know what kinds of names are given to magical children. Gwen?' He asked my old friend. She shook her head helplessly.

'Merlin?' He asked me. I spluttered and looked at the child, stumped.

'Liath.' And Damien blushed while Lyra grinned and cooed at her sister.

'Fitting.' Vervain commented, patting the little two year old on the head.

'Liath then, it sounds beautiful.' Arthur said, smiling down upon his children.

**Vervain**

I won't lie. I couldn't wait to give birth. I couldn't wait for the pain and the screaming to begin. I just wanted to get this over with. But no… the little one inside me just had to make me wait. I was in extreme discomfort. Why wouldn't I be? I was a month overdue! I had just delivered Safira's little Kathlin yesterday. Lancelot was over the moon.

When my water broke the first thing I screamed was 'Finally!' And Gwaine barked a small laugh before screaming for Gaius and the healers.

I allowed one of my healers to give me the small surge of magic when I figured out that my child had magic. I only did different for Liath because she was a princess of Camelot. Daemon came into the room when my child cried out. She only stopped crying when Gwaine rocked her. She was certainly very troublesome. 'Nuala.' I spoke softly smiling at a new princess. She would have my powers. She was the Princess of Nature.

'Can I carry her?' Daemon asked with a calm demeanor and Gwaine smiled, showing him how to hold my girl. Daemon took his sister into his arms with the utmost care and I knew instantly, he loved her even if it didn't show on his face. She looked past her pale hair at him with silver eyes and she wailed loudly. Gwaine winced and reached for Nuala but I held his arm and tugged him back.

Daemon cradled her and rocked her gently, his face now soft with a very slight curve to his lips. 'Hush, Nuala. I'll take care of you.' My two year old son said, holding his sister protectively to his chest. And I lay back contentedly.

**Morgana**

'Aunt Morgana, look!' Lyra called out to me, a little bundle giggling in her arms. I smiled. My niece was so cute. Akvai grinned up from his book as Damien greeted him. Gwen entered my room, Aria and her twins trailing behind her. I looked at the small child that was dumped into my arms. She laughed at me with soft eyes and golden hair. I felt magic emanating from her.

'Your third, Gwen? I heard from Merlin that this one scared him out of his mind. Little Liath, correct?' I asked, smiling at the child. I didn't go out often. People hated me for good reason. Most accepted my son even if some did not, he often wandered and played with the other children but came back often in between to keep me company. He was a sweet boy.

Few people visited me but the Kings and Queens did as did their children. 'Yes, Arthur is very happy and the druids are excited to find that one of Arthur's children is born with magic. Where is Merlin today by the way, haven't seen him all day.' Gwen said, speaking to me then turning to Aria.

'Dad's blue!' Vira piped up with a giggle.

'Uncle Arthur's pink!' Wolf laughed, his wings unfurling slightly.

'So he's in the stocks…' Aria concluded, smacking her palm to her face. 'Why am I not surprised…?'

Gwen and I laughed. It felt nice to have friends again. It felt nice to have a home and a son who loved me. All I wanted now was to protect him. That was my only purpose now. Why be Queen when I can be a mother after all?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Morgana**

I was standing before him… so it must be a dream. I was feeling that familiar hurt, betrayal and anger. I tried to lurch forward but I didn't move, it wasn't a nightmare I could control then. Just watch and wait while the memory played out. I clutched my rounded belly. I sighed internally. My only source of joy. Then Baruch's piercing laughter cut through to me.

'Did you really think I loved you? Don't be so foolish Morgana.' He snickered at my pain. Bastard.

'How could you?' Why did I have to sound like a helpless woman?

'You are beautiful and powerful but you are nothing next to the beauty and power of an exquisite star. It makes sense that you would lose to Aria in every aspect.' He said harshly, finding this betrayal highly amusing.

'But what about our child?' Even then I loved Akvai. I loved him with all my heart. Even if at one point I treasured the thought of a happy family with father, mother and child. That would never be.

'We have no child. I will gain a servant to do my biding and you will continue as my slave.' He said nonchalantly, looking at her with condescending, loveless eyes. He was a good actor, he played his parts just right but she was fool to fall for it anyway. She clutched her belly. 'Be thankful I let you live.' He said in a generous tone.

She clenched her fists. This part of the memory, she was proud to say at least she tried. 'You're right. We have no child.' She agreed through gritted teeth. She refrained from using magic. She will not harm the child but she was a good fighter. She had wanted to beat him to death. 'I have a child. I will love him and we will live for us. You won't win this one.'

Then I lunged forward. My cheek burned when I was slapped so hard, my head turned and it was that shock that allowed me to awaken. I looked at my new surroundings just to be sure. Camelot. Funny how I would feel so comfortable in a place I had wanted to destroy. I swept back my hair and breathed deeply. Aria helped me as she had visions and nightmares as well.

My door burst open and there stood my entire world, green eyes panicked as he rushed to me and embraced me. 'Are you alright, Mother? Your magic jumped.' He said with worry in his eyes. I pushed back his messy bed hair and smiled reassuringly.

'I'm fine. Just a bad dream.' I told him, kissing his forehead. My son was my purpose and soul, he was what I lived for now. 'Go and sleep, you must be tired.' He shook his head stubbornly and I sighed.

'I'll stay and my love will chase away the bad dreams, right Mother?' He asked innocently. I smiled, my heart swelling. It was something I told him, when he had a nightmare of his father getting us. I told him my love would chase away the nightmares. He believed it so I hoped it held true.

'Yes, that's right.' I said, scooting over so he could lie beside me. He slept before I did but I dreamed nothing but happiness the entire night.

**Mordred**

'Queen Vervain.' I called in greeting she turned around and sighed, coming to me and my men quickly. A group of green robed healers followed her.

'What happened?' She demanded, taking my arm and I winced as if left the wound on my side. Aria was going to lecture me about this later.

'We found Baruch's men. We weren't able to get information though and we were forced to kill.' I explained as she flowed magic to her fingertips. I stopped her. The best healers were usually sent to the captain but I didn't agree. 'See to my men please, theirs are worse.'

She hesitated but then beckoned to one of her healers. She gave me a disapproving look. A girl about my age came quickly and curtsied. 'My Queen.' She said, waiting for her orders. She was just about my age but the fact that Vervain had called her to heal me let me know she was very talented.

'Please heal the captain, Akira.' She said simply, moving on to my men. I knew one particular protector might lose his arm but Vervain worked miracles. The young girl looked up at me and I thought there was pink on her cheeks but I couldn't be sure. She looked at the wound, inspecting it. She was quite pretty. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts. I hate puberty. Sixteen is a difficult age.

She looked up worriedly. 'Dizziness, captain?'

'No, I'm fine except for this wound on my side.' Then I realized what she called me. Many people addressed me as such but now it felt strange. 'My name is Mordred.'

'Remove your shirt please.' She asked of me with a smile and I did so automatically. It must be a bad thing. I was too used to having to take off my shirt so I could be healed. She stared for a moment then looked away quickly, blushing brightly.

I looked down. I wasn't a knight, I didn't have their large muscles but mine were toned, lean and longer and my shoulders broad from harsh training. Did she like what she saw? 'You're blushing!' I exclaimed, pleased because it meant I was right. But so what if I was? I shouldn't care, I never bothered with girls before.

'My apologies.' She murmured, pressing her hand to my wound. I winced but then relaxed and felt guilty… I didn't mean to make her embarrassed.

'Why?'

'Why what?' She shot back quickly. She was fast. I smiled.

'Why apologize?' I questioned softly, wanting to make it up to her.

'Because you're a patient and I shouldn't… have done what I did.' She said with an adorable flushing face.

'I don't mind one bit.' I said, blushing myself at the words. I can't believe I said that. She ducked her head and continued healing me but I saw the smile on her face. Her magic was so smooth, it flowed under my skin and fixed the flesh there. It was very soothing.

'Be careful next time, Mordred.' She murmured and my name flowed off her tongue fluently. I smiled.

'I will.' I said, standing and testing the flesh by twisting my body. I peeked at her. 'I hope to see you around some time…'

'Why?' She asked, almost mimicking my earlier tone.

'I like you.' I stated clearly, heat climbing to my cheeks. She blushed as well but she beamed. She looked like a princess.

'Under different circumstances then…' She grinned and I laughed. Yes, definitely not these circumstances again… 'Be safe, Mordred.'

'You as well.' I replied, again she said my name in that fluid voice. I took her hand and kissed it. She looked surprised but pleased. It wasn't too forward then. 'Thank you for the healing… Akira.'

I walked outside to my men, giving her a smile. Vervain passed me on her way in and looked at my side briefly, nodding in approval. 'Mordred. Refrain from flirting with my healers while they're working please.' Then she swept into the room.

My face heated up and I groaned and I smacked him hand to my face. 'Captain.' One of my men called out. I looked up. He was grinning mischievously. Oh no. 'That girl likes you.' I think I must've looked like a ripe tomato by now. 'Queen Aria wants to give you advice.' My jaw dropped.

'You told on me.' I accused. He was going to get it for this! My sister's voice echoed in the halls, getting closer. I groaned again and ran in the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Arthur**

It was weird to be talking to Killgharrah. Weirder because I was totally calm with it. Merlin was discussing our children. Good god… a week ago, Liath began to levitate her toys… and her siblings. I ended up having to have protectors watch her so no magical mishaps would happen. Not that it helped. Lyra loved adventure and Damien was ridiculously curious.

'There is another prophecy.' Killgharrah intoned.

'Again?' I questioned. I heard that line lots of times.

'Listen up, prat. It's about Liath.' Merlin chided with a grin. Oh no…

'What is it?'

'She is the Golden Child.' Killgharrah continued.

'I… don't know what that is.' I admitted. Years of experiencing magic but I still felt like an idiot sometimes.

'Okay, I'll explain. Killgharrah gets confusing.' Merlin sighed, hearing Killgharrah huff behind him. 'The Golden Child is the child that will help unite Albion. A new high priestess with a royal bloodline. Camelot was known for killing magic but imagine the impact it will make if your daughter becomes the first high priestess of Albion.'

'That's pretty big. It's fine though, she's already set to be trained with Nuala, Vira and Wolf. You'll be training them right?' I affirmed.

'Yeah, with Aria as well. Nuala and Liath aren't old enough now. Vira and Wolf have already started along with Akvai.' Then he grimaced. The face looked so comical on him, I struggled not to laugh. 'We're guessing Wolf will be a Dragonlord. Vira threw a fit because we weren't sure if she would be.'

'Why not?' I asked. Merlin's daughter was extremely talented and very bold. In my eyes, perfect Dragonlord material.

'There has never been a female Dragonlord. But I hope she will be. Chances are slim though.' Merlin sighed, shrugging. 'Things are getting difficult. Vira, Wolf and Akvai all show signs of being Seers in the future. Do you know what I will have to deal with?'

'You think you have it bad.' I grumbled. 'Lyra doesn't even have magic and she's that much trouble. She beat up a little boy yesterday. She's three years old!'

'She sounds like you.' Merlin snickered. I punched his arm.

'Damien is fine… or so you think. He's always reading the books _you_ leave around… it's usually just theories but that boy always tries them out! It's like he has to know everything!' I retorted. My son was quite a handful. 'It's even worse when you put him with Daemon.'

Merlin nodded vigorously and Killgharrah sighed. 'Those two string up Wolf and Vira too and of course Akvai will join in and Lyra can't resist.' He said in exasperation.

'It'll be hell when Nuala, Liath and Kathlin turn two. Walking, talking and trouble.' I muttered. Merlin groaned.

'The princes and princesses explore and educate themselves. That is a clever thing. You should be proud and allow them to roam.' Killgharrah interjected. What would he know? That was like setting demons loose in a village…

'Really? We'll leave them with you one day and see how you cope.' Merlin dared. And he actually did it. Two hours later, he called Merlin to take them back. Immediately.

**Mactire**

I sighed in exasperation as I stood at the entrance to my castle. Even as King, I hated dealing with stuck up, snobbish royals. But I had too. This new Queen was an acquaintance of Arthur's and she is interested in having her kingdom a part of Albion. Then the sound reached my ears and I saw her. She rode with amazing speed on her horse, laughing wildly and leaving her escorts in the dust.

The Queen? Good god, what a stunning creature… She went right through the gates, her golden hair flying behind her and her pale, flawless skin shined in the sun. Not. At. All what I expected. Her mare stopped abruptly a little ways away from me and my men gaped as I did, taking in her slender form. What a beauty…

She dismounted with ease and stroked her horse affectionately. I shook my head and didn't have to force a smile when I greeted her. 'Queen Elena, a pleasure to have you in my kingdom.' She curtsied delicately, unlike how she rode. Wild yet tame… is that even possible?

'The pleasure is all mine, please, call me Elena.' She said as I kissed her hand. Sweet angels, her skin was so sinfully soft beneath my lips. 'You have a beautiful kingdom.'

'Mactire.' I responded, offering my own name. Then I grinned. 'I'm surprised you could see my kingdom at the speed you were riding.' I said, half shocked at my daring. She laughed and my men as well as her windblown ones, stared at us slack-jawed.

'You tease me! I think we'll get along just fine, Mactire.' She said playfully. Her mare leaned forward and huffed, clapping its hoof on the ground for attention. She patted it. 'You jealous girl.' She cooed fondly. I admit it, this woman… I liked her very much already. She amazed me at a constant pace.

I beckoned to a passing servant and took an apple from her basket, smiling my thanks. She smiled in return, curtsied and entered the castle while I offered the apple to the visiting Queen. She plucked the apple daintily and gave it to her horse, handing the reins to her men. I offered her my arm and she took it. We walked up the castle, me with a bounce to my steps and her with all the grace and elegance of a Queen. Then I noticed something.

I laughed, unable to hold back. 'I hate the way my shoes pinch my feet. If I can't wear boots then I won't wear anything at all.' She said defiantly, catching my glance at her smooth bare feet.

'I love the way you think.' I told her honestly and she beamed. It was like the sun was shining from her perfect, unique features. 'How is it you are so free-spirited yet you walk and talk with the air of a proper Queen?'

'Just because I'm a Queen doesn't mean I have to stop being who I am.' She said with a quirky smile, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe I'm just an idiot, cursed to fall in love fast, like I did with Aria. This time was even quicker. Elena was beautiful, amazing, wild and a magnificent Queen who could also be gentle…

She was attractive and appealing… And I fell in love again. Idiot.

**Daemon**

'Why's she here?' A kid asked. I looked at him in slight surprise. Is he really going to speak to her that way?

'What do you mean?' Damien asked in a calm peacemaker way. Vira and Wolf's wings flared, angry and indignant.

'Nothing! It's just that… she's a girl and we're all boys.' The kid answered to the prince.

'So?' I questioned. I didn't really see the point. 'You don't mind when Lyra is with us.'

'Lyra… is kind of like a boy.' That was a dumb thing to say. Damien's face showed anger now. No one was allowed to say things like that about his sister. Vira strode up to the boy and Wolf tried to grab her back but missed. The kid shook, thinking he was about to be zapped with magic. She was going to explode at him for sure. Vira hated it when people tried to exclude her because she was a girl or because she had wings and her eyes were different.

'I'll go find Lyra then. We had stuff to do anyway.' She said sweetly. I twitched. She was up to something. Her brother snickered. She skipped away with false innocence. Wolf stayed.

'You're not going with her?' I questioned. They were usually together all the time. Wolf smirked but I kept my face clear.

'She doesn't want me to. It'll ruin the surprise.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Vira**

Mum smiled down at me even as she helped me with my clothes. My long dark hair lay on the ground. I loved it a lot but this was important. Now it was cut exactly like Wolf's. My brother looked at me from the table. It was just after lunch, we were supposed to go play after this. Yeah… play a prank. Wolf grinned. He didn't like what that boy said about girls either.

My plan was to dress up like Wolf and play the doppelganger prank but Wolf upgraded the plan. I loved my brother… especially when he was willing to put on a dress for me. Mum used a spell to grow his hair out and cut it to look like mine.

'You look just like me, Vira.' He said with a happy smile.

'And you like me!' I giggled.

'You're sure you want to do this?' Mum asked, looking at me and then at my girly looking brother. My tri-coloured eyes saw myself in the mirror. My brother's image looked back. I smirked.

'Let's do it. Come on, Wolf!' I called, kissing my Mum's cheek as a thank you before grabbing my brother's hand and running out. It was a good thing we were twins and looked so alike.

'I'll hide first.' Wolf said, hugging me and pushing me towards the group of boys with Daemon and Damien there. Lyra and Akvai were there too. Her blue eyes went wide the moment she saw me and I knew I was caught.

'Hey, Wolf! You finally got here!' She yelled, playing along with a knowing grin.

'What are we playing today?' I asked. I had practiced all night to get my brother's voice. One day, I'm gonna make him dress up like me.

'Isn't Vira coming with us?' Damien asked with a sweet look and it was obvious he was worried my feelings were hurt.

'She's with some of your Mum's young druid girl healers.' I said, turning to Daemon.

'Yeah, she said they worked too hard.' He spoke. So we played and I was careful to act exactly like Wolf. We played all the rough games, Lyra helped me suggest it.

Then Wolf arrived. I had to choke myself not to burst out laughing. He was giggling just like me and there was a basket of flowers on his arm and some in his hair. The druid girls chased him, wanting to put a crown of daises on him. He slowly down on purpose and they caught him, placing the daises on his head.

'Vira, want to play?' I asked innocently. That was the signal.

'Can't in this dress, hold on.' He giggled, using his fire to burn off some scraps so it was the same length as our Mum's short dresses. Then his voice changed back to his own. 'Tag me out!'

'Sure thing, twin!' I sang in my squeaky girl's voice. Lyra started laughing while the boys there gaped. The druid girls began to whisper and blush. 'Did you have fun with my brother?' I asked them naughtily.

'I'm so sorry, young prince!' They gushed, staring at the flowers they put on him. He grinned, still with long hair.

'It was nice playing with you guys and pretending to be my sister for a day.' My brother was so nice… Then he turned to the boy, Daemon and Damien were still staring at the dress and hair. 'Am I too girly for you?' Maybe not so nice… but I still love him!

'May I?' I asked politely, gesturing to the dagger at the waist of a pretty druid girl. Not even caring that I was two years old, she took the dagger out.

'Of course, young princess.'

I came to my twin and grabbed his hair, cutting it all off. I cut it as close as I could to his normal look and then I sighed and touched my own short hair. Mum already told me, she wasn't going to grow it back for me if I decided to be mischievous. I'd have to wait for my hair to grow back.

'Now we can play the doppelganger prank for a while!' Wolf said, picking up on my mood. I smiled up at him. He really was the best brother ever…

**Damien**

'Where'd Gwen go?' I heard my father ask. Uncle Merlin shrugged helplessly.

'Aria took her, grabbed Lyra and Vira and went for some girl's thing! Vervain is too busy with healing. Akvai, Wolf and Daemon are helping her…'

'We need to attend the meeting now!' Father said loudly. My little sister cried in his arms and then I knew what they were fighting about.

'I can watch her.' I offered, just loud enough to be heard over her wailing. 'I finished studying already.'

My father breathed out a huge puff of breath and smiled at me as he put Liath in my arms. I was tiny compared to Father but she was so much more tiny and so very important… Father and Uncle Merlin patted my head as they ran out of the room. I cradled Liath in my arms. I hushed her patiently. Mom said she thanked god every time she remembered I was patient. I chuckled. Liath stopped her crying.

'That's right. I'm here. Your big brother's here. No more crying.' I smiled at her cute face. She smiled at me and touched my face with one hand, I could feel how warm she was. She was a few months over one and was supposed to start talking soon. She must be tired of all the people trying to make her.

My little sister was a real princess, she'd talk when she was ready. Just like my big sister except she fought when people tried to make her do things. Liath's brown eyes glowed gold for a moment and flowers started blooming until the whole room smelled as sweet as she was. I plucked one and looked it over. No thorns. I tucked it into my sister's golden hair. She smiled for me. She always smiled for me and laughed for Lyra.

'Isn't Liath a pretty girl? Just like a pretty flower.' I hushed to her. If any boy heard me talking, they'd call me something mean. I didn't understand. Daemon loved Nuala a lot too. Most of the time he was home, I see her in his arms.

'Fow-er!' She giggled and clapped her hands. More flowers bloomed. I blinked at her. That was her first word. Flower. I laughed happily. When Father finally came back from the meeting with Uncle Merlin, she said it again. She said it over and over again whenever she saw someone. It went on for a whole week.

'Damien. She loves you a lot so you're gonna be her next word.' Kathlin told me with a bright smile and lots of confidence. She was just a little older than Nuala but she learned things so fast. She was smart but she liked to hide and cry alone. I know because I found her in the library once.

'I hope so!' I grinned. Lyra bounced Liath in her arms. I beamed at my two sisters. They both smiled back. Then my name spilled from her little pink lips.

'Told you so!' She said with a laugh, her orange red hair tumbling everywhere. My sisters were princesses, Nuala and Vira were princesses, she wasn't. But she was smarter and she made it look like she was always happy, she acted like a princess. Mother told me... whether Queen or Princess, they must smile for the sake of others even if they hurt inside

After I told Mother and Father, Kathlin began to have classes with her mom. It was so cool, the way she knew. It was just like magic even if her eyes didn't change colour. She got smarter and smarter and then I started to hear people call her Wissen. She smiled a lot after that… Uncle Merlin started to teach her along with Wolf, Vira and Akvai. She didn't feel so left out any more after that. Even if all the other girls were princesses and she wasn't. I was happy for her.

**Aria**

'Why do you torture me like this?' Mordred groaned, whining. I huffed, placing my hands on my hips automatically.

'I'm helping you! You're so antisocial, I'm worried.' I said in a heartfelt tone. I was faking it though. He could do it himself but it would be more fun for me if I orchestrated the events! He fell for it easily.

'Worry about what?' He asked in a gentler tone. Oh, bless you, my naïve little brother…

'Worry that you wouldn't become a normal sixteen year old. But now you like a girl so my worries have half dispersed!' I cheered. How cute was it that Mordred, stoic young protector, blushed every time he said her name? A knock sounded on my door and I grinned at him before going to answer it. An amused Vervain greeted me.

'My Queen.' He greeted formally, bowing. That is, until he saw the white fragrant flowers in her hands. Ooh! She was so kind but then again, she probably just wanted to see him flustered. 'What are those?' he asked in a nervous tone.

'Akira's favourite flowers. She's very fond of them as she is of you.' Vervain said slyly, pushing the bouquet into his surprised hands.

'Uh, thank you.' He said awkwardly, face reddening at amazing speeds. Vervain nodded at me, passing me on her way out. She paused to tell me something.

'She's waiting at the entrance to Camelot. Make him take her a horse so they can ride together outside. She's one of my best healers so please make sure he treats her well.' She requested secretively, whispering her pre-made plans. That woman was a genius. I smiled and clapped my hands loudly.

'Alright, let's get you to Akira!' There's that red face again… he was such a handsome young man now. I made him take of the uniform he always wore. He wore a noble's clothes but with a protector's blue cloak, his druid tattoo peeked out behind the fabric I purposely left loose laced.

'Excuse me?' He stuttered in shock. I beamed. This was a lot of fun!

'She's waiting at the entrance to Camelot.' I repeated. 'Take a horse and ride with her, she hasn't learnt how so it's best if she rides with you.' I lied. She was probably an excellent rider but… hey, anything to increase their chances.

'I'm not ready!' he protested. The way he held those flowers, he would kill them. I grabbed his hands and forced them to relax, hushing him soothingly.

'If you don't go…' I grinned into his wide blue eyes. 'She'll think you've played her.' I threatened.

That sent him running out the door. I flew up to my west tower quickly and I just made it in time to see him riding out on his black stallion, her hands encircled around his waist and holding her flowers. I sighed in happiness… until my eyes spotted havoc on the northside in the form of my twins and their usual troublemaking group. I smacked my palm to my face and flew down there immediately.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Daemon**

I carried Nuala as I walked along the edge of the forest. She had been left with Father but he was summoned away so I got the opportunity to shower my sister with the attention she wanted. Or actually, fought for. She was fond of forcing others to do things for her, play, carry, smile for her… She misbehaved very often especially with me but I find that I'm very patient when it comes to Nuala.

She giggled and pulled on my clothes roughly, her white cloud eyes demanding. She giggled again. I looked down at her when she frowned petulantly. She hated to be disobeyed. There was no one around. I smiled at her pleasantly. I didn't like to look so vulnerable in front of others. My little sister giggled again and I let a light laugh escape my lips.

'Demon!' She blurted out, clapping her hands. She said random words as she learned them… but somehow she always said my name wrong. Lyra liked to make fun of me for it. I nodded my head resignedly and kissed her pale locks. Honestly…

I continued to walk for a while before I set her on a tree stump. She said and looked at me with a content expression. I took out my small wooden flute. Father carved it for me. His was much bigger and he played with more skill than me but I wanted to learn it because Nuala loved the sound. I blew out a breathy tune and she beamed brightly.

I continued to play my random melody, relaxing under the rays of the sun until… my song was interrupted with a small rumbling. I spun in front of my sister the same time a large furry gray beast pounced on me. I looked into the face of a young wolf. It licked my face. Nuala giggled as she watched. I gently pushed the wolf pup off of me. It was just a little older than a pup anyway.

I didn't fear it. Mother told me that as her son, nature will not move to cause me harm so I didn't worry about the safety of me and my sister. The sky crackled suddenly and darkness came upon us. I saw dark clouds take over the pale skies. I quickly picked my little sister up to hurry home. Didn't want her getting sick. I rushed back home and the wolf followed despite my efforts.

Then it began to pour. I bent myself forward and covered Nuala, making sure she stayed warm and dry. The wolf whined. Silly thing, why did it come to us? A noticed a sweep of green robes and then my Mother was there, slight relief on her face. 'That's good, I was half afraid, you two would get stuck out in the storm.

'We ran back…' I told her. 'This wolf pup decided to follow Nuala.'

Mother bent down and the pup went to her. She petted it, sinking her hand into the soft fur. Then she smiled. Truly she did. Pale eyes found my dark ones. 'No it hasn't. It decided to follow you. Nature has acknowledged you, it loves you. Looks like you have a new pet, Daemon.'

'Demon, wolf!' Nuala clapped her hands excitedly. I couldn't hold back a matching smile. So now I was a demon with a wolf? Lyra was going to get stitches from laughing.

**Lyra**

'Let's go, you two!' I called back to my younger siblings. I was amazed at how fast Liath's little legs could run. She's so cute… she made me feel like a real big sister instead of the King's tomboy daughter.

'Go where?' Damien asked, confused.

'Wolf and Vira are pranking the meeting with Kathlin and Akvai because two new royals came.' I explained with a grin. Mum told me the Queen used to be engaged to Dad and the King once tried to marry Uncle Merlin. It would've been fun to see! Uncle Merlin's the best, kindest, purest person there is.

'We're going to get caught.' Damien sighed immediately.

'Don't say that! Maybe we won't.' I beamed at my brother. Though… god knows why, he was usually right… almost always right.

'Go left!' Liath squealed suddenly, giggling.

'The chambers are to the right.' I frowned, wondering why my intelligent sister would say such a thing.

'Mordred's coming on the right!' She laughed, fleeing left. We followed her. I loved that she had magic. It made it so much easier to escape the protectors. We saw Daemon piggybacking Nuala adorably. I thought I saw an amused smile but then his face was blank again. How frustrating!

I grabbed him and pulled him with us. 'Come on, you don't get to ruin the adventure!' I laughed, rerouting to the chambers.

'Adventure?' Nuala repeated, apparently liking the sound of the word. I'd get along very, very well with her.

'Adventure!' Liath agreed happily.

'Is that a wolf?' Damien asked suddenly. Then I noticed the grey blur that ran at his side. It blended in very well with the stones of the castle. There's… a wolf in the castle…

'My new pet.' He explained shortly.

'Demon, wolf!' Nuala chanted, pale eyes full of life. Demon? Wolf? His eyes darted to me. I held back my laughter for later. It wouldn't do to be out of breath now.

'Wolf will get a laugh out of this.' Damien snickered on my behalf. Then I realized it was going to hard to differentiate between my friend and the new pet. The next time we call Wolf, Daemon's pet might look up too! I giggled and it came out girlishly. I slapped my hand over my mouth with a scowl. I hate that girly laugh…

**Merlin**

'It's great to see you again, Mactire. You look great Elena.' I greeted, Aria by my side. She was supposed to dress properly but here she was in a short red dress that caught eyes everywhere. Mactire greeted me but Elena stared at my wife.

'I love your style!' She said, complimenting Aria. My leannan grinned widely and the two linked arms, walking away, chatting as if they had been friends since childhood.

'Clothes.' Arthur sighed, placing his hands on our shoulders. 'They bring women together as if by magic.'

Gwen poked his side as she passed, holding back a chuckle at her husband's words. 'Women. They bring men together as if by magic.' She taunted playfully, going to join them.

Arthur chuckled. I grinned at my friend's words then I rounded on Mactire, he was still looking at Elena. 'You like her a lot.'

'Of course I do.' He answered quickly, his face only slightly pink. 'She's very interesting and unique in many ways.'

'I'll put it in simple terms for you.' Arthur said with a wicked grin. 'You fancy her.'

Then coloured smoke flooded the room. My children's magic was all over it. I knew it! I knew they'd pull another prank! I reached out my own magic and found them immediately. Along with all the others. Of course… I should've known they were all involved. 'Get down here!' And that was Aria's voice.

I knew they'd try to escape. I froze them for the time being while a strange wind filled the room, blowing out the rainbow smoke. Vervain stood at the door, untainted by colour as we all were. In just a few minutes they were all lined up, looking or at least trying to look remorseful. Even the wolf pup at Daemon's side seemed to be averting the gazes of the people.

'That was a great prank.' Mactire said quietly to Elena. She tried to hide a grin and failed, nodding. Unfortunately it was quiet enough that everyone heard and the kids adopted small smiles. Arthur sighed. Lyra looked up with big blue eyes. Oh, she was clever with those… Gwen snapped him out of it.

'Is this removable?' Gwaine asked sniffing his clothes with a grin on his face.

Vervain looked partially irritated with him. 'You should be lecturing them not grinning with amusement.' She chided gently.

'Who planned this one?' I asked curiously. I was a bit too used to getting pranked anyway. It was kind of funny. Hilarity danced in Aria's eyes but I knew she would make them sweat a bit.

'We did.' My twins echoed.

'So cute…' Elena gushed quietly. They grinned at her, trying to appeal with their captivating eyes.

'Me too.' Kathlin came forward shyly. Lancelot raised his brow in surprise. Kathlin planned well but was rarely directly involved.

'I helped as well.' Akvai admitted sheepishly.

'Why are the rest of you here then?' Gwen asked in bewilderment.

'Because… who wouldn't want to see a prank?' Liath offered innocently. Troublemakers…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Wolf**

'That's right. Okay, it's bubbling now. See?' My dad grinned pointing at the flask that held the fuchsia coloured potion.

'What is it supposed to do?' My sister asked, her eyes wide and bright.

'It turns girls into boys and boys into girls, remember?' I reminded her. Akvai stared at the potion curiously. I wouldn't stop him if he tried it. It'd be too funny.

'Exactly, there's a spell for this but any spell that changes your body is very hard so potions are better.' Dad continued the lesson. Nuala and Liath watched from far, they were just watching. Next year, they'll start to really learn. Kathlin was with us today, looking at the potion with a smile.

'Mom says you suck at potions, Uncle Merlin.' Nuala said with a grin. Liath giggled but gave her a disapproving look.

Dad made a face. Mom would say that to him too. 'That's actually right.'

'That potion is done wrong.' Kathlin warned Akvai before he could touch the potion.

'How do you know?' He asked her, bright green eyes darted suspiciously to the potion now.

'I just know…'

'Trust her, she's a Wissen!' Dad said happily, tossing away the potion quickly.

'What does that mean? I hear it but I don't know what it means.' Liath asked my dad with smart pretty brown eyes. She was always reading books with Damien and sometimes we saw her with Lyra, playing with wooden swords.

'A Wissen is one of the few creatures that aren't magic but have special skills. To just know things. Kathlin is very important to the kingdom because of this.' My dad explained easily, handing a spell book to my sister. She broke into a wide grin and I couldn't help but smile with her. That book has lots of cool spells we could learn on our own.

'Why?' Nuala asked, pale eyes wide in curiosity. Kathlin sat up straighter and paid attention.

'In a way, I guess, you could say she's like a princess. But we have lots of princesses in Camelot, lots of princes too!' Dad grinned, ruffling our hair. Vira laughed along with me and our wings fluttered a bit. 'But a Wissen is very hard to find, we even thought there were none left.'

'But all I do is know things.' Kathlin said with a disappointed pout.

'One day, we might be stuck in a cave about to die and you could know the way to get out.' Vira put in, trying her best to cheer her up.

'Yeah, we could be fighting some bandits and you'll know how we could win!' I supported my sister. Kathlin giggled but smiled and Nuala and Liath began to cheer her name. Dad blinked down at us, his hands still on our heads.

'When exactly do you plan to fight bandits? Or about to die in a cave?' He asked in surprise. Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out.

'Lyra's going to be a knight one day!' Liath said proudly, her eyes sure.

'Is she?' Mom asked with a grin from the doorway.

'Yeah! And Daemon and Damien too!' Nuala added with a grin of adventure.

'Me, Liath, Vira and Wolf will go to fight the evil sorcerers!' Akvai brought in with a brave smile.

'I'll go along to plan the quest so no one gets hurt.' Kathlin put in a bit shyly.

'I'll heal the ones that do get hurt!' Nuala continued, finishing our plan.

'I see. You're all very adventurous.' Mom said wryly. 'You do know that there are no female knights, right?'

'But it's not a rule! Lyra checked with Geoffrey. Mom made us wooden swords so we can train.' Liath defended her sister. I looked at mine. We both wanted to be protectors by that time so we could go with them on the quests.

'Dad already started because Daemon wanted to learn.' Nuala said with a crooked grin. She was really bold.

'Really… So Gwen gave her eldest daughter the chance…' Mom said thoughtfully. She winked at me and Vira and we grinned widely. Mom was great!

'Aria…' Dad called nervously.

'If she likes, she can come spar with me. Your mom will too after she gets better and after that she can spar with Gwaine.' Mom offered while suggesting. Liath's smile got bigger and bigger and Nuala looped her arm around her neck happily. Mom looked at Kathlin thoughtfully. 'Lancelot… wouldn't agree.'

'Father might. He's… teaching me archery.' Kathlin protested with a beaming smile, excited by our talking.

'He is?!' Dad asked, blue eyes wide.

'Oh come on, Merlin, they're our children! They have talent, let them grow strong!' Mom persuaded him.

'But they get into _so much trouble_.' Dad groaned but I could hear that he would give in. I gave Vira a secret look and she nodded, looking up at our father with big begging eyes.

'Please, Dad!' She exclaimed. Dad looked at her for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

'Fine… You two better not get left behind. Both Akvai and even Liath studies harder than you two.' He grumbled. He can't say no to Vira.

'You'll help, Dad?' I asked in excitement. Maybe now we'd learn the really cool stuff!

'Yes, of course. But don't tell the prat, he'll kill me.' He muttered and Liath laughed, nodded her head of golden curls.

**Lyra**

I trained the whole morning with Aunt Aria and when I visited Aunt Morgana she said she'd help me too. And she used to beat Father when they were younger! I had to hide my sword when Uncle Percy came but I was too slow and he saw. He just laughed his big bear laugh and put me on his shoulders and flew me to the field to watch Father fighting with Uncle Gwaine. I could tell that Father could win but he kept getting fooled because Uncle Gwaine would pull crazy moves. Uncle Gwaine saw me and grinned widely, winking at me. Father swept his legs out from underneath and I cheered for him.

He picked me up and spun me around with a goofy grin that sent my long golden curls flying. We didn't play long because he had to train. 'Be a good girl, alright?' he said, kissing my forehead before jogging back to his knights.

'What are you doing today, Lyra?' A smooth kind voice asked me. I spun around and saw the new Queen Elena there. I forgot today, King Mactire and Uncle Merlin would be practicing.

'Nothing. Maybe make some trouble.' I grinned playfully. She laughed and held out her hand.

'How about… I teach you to ride a horse?' She offered and the way she smiled told me my father wouldn't have let me go… I took her hand and we raced to the stables.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Nuala**

Liath and Kathlin walked with me in the forest. It was nice outside today so we were out exploring. Liath was talking about how Uncle Arthur had forced Lyra into a dress to attend a ball in honour of Queen Elena joining the treaty to be a kingdom in Albion. I remembered that. She wore a pretty red dress and a sulking face. She was only satisfied when she danced with Damien and he pretended to be the girl partner. It was fun to watch.

'Damien's a good brother.' Kathlin said with a giggle. Damien's a great friend too and he's a lot like Aunt Gwen but he did have a temper as bad as Lyra's just with more patience.

'The best!' Liath agreed, grinning. 'Mum says that all brothers are softer with their sisters.'

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'Daemon smiles for me all the time but he doesn't do that when we play. He gives me piggyback rides and plays music for me.' I bragged my brother. He was the best brother ever and he loves me lots.

'I wish I had a…' Kathlin stopped suddenly, eyes wide. Breathing hard, she grabbed our hands and pulled us around to run back to the castle, I didn't know we walked so far away…

'What is it?' Liath asked, worried for her. Did she hear something or did something happen back at the castle?

'Bandits.' She gasped and we ran faster. We were too far from the castle, we wouldn't make it back but maybe we could hide…

'Gotcha!' A dark-skinned man yelled, grabbing Kathlin so fast her hand ripped out of ours. She screamed in fear and I saw her eyes wide in fright.

'Let her go!' I yelled at him angrily. He can't hurt her, he can't hurt us! We're kids! But more men appeared. I didn't have any magic other than healing. I touched my hand to the tree behind me and it gave me strength. I whispered for the wind to carry my voice back to Camelot.

'My, my, two little princesses. Your fathers will pay a handsome ransom.' Another said, grabbing my arm and twisted it behind my back. It hurt and I half-screamed. The trees around swished wildly as if a storm was coming and I could hear their anger. But I couldn't ask nature to help me in case it hit Kathlin and Liath by accident.

'Liath! Use your magic!' I called out to my friend. The men tensed and she raised her palms before a chain was slapped onto her wrists hard. I felt the magic fizzle and disappear. No!

'Now, now, we can't have that.' The man chuckled and another one grabbed Liath. Her eyes flashed gold but I could feel the magic was being held back. I prayed for help to come soon.

'Wolf, Vira!' Kathlin screamed loudly and I looked up to see my friends flying in the sky, their faces scared, angry and serious. They threw starfire at the men and swept down, grabbing Kathlin and Liath first because the starfire didn't hit the one holding me. I could hear screaming. The men were on fire and they were screaming. It was horrible.

'Nuala!' A familiar voice called and I broke into a smile because my brother was here, riding on his wolf. His face was angry but his eyes were sharp. 'Let go of my sister!'

Grey leapt with snarling teeth and he jumped off to grab me while his wolf bit the man. He looked at me with worried eyes. My arm hurt from when I was yanked away and I sent magic to heal it. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes.'

'Let's…' But his words were cut off by a loud shout and a badly burnt man held Wolf's wing in his hands, bending it, breaking it but he still didn't let go of Liath.

Vira was flying but she stopped when she heard his yell and another took the chance to shoot her down. Two arrows shot through her wings and she fell, holding on to Kathlin. I pressed my palms to the ground and made it open up so the bandits who hurt them fell in. Vira had tears streaming down her face and Wolf was trying to reach her through the pain of his broken wing. I ran to them, healing hands ready.

Kathlin worked on unwrapping the chain from Liath's wrists. I healed Wolf first, ignoring his asking me to heal Vira first. I didn't know how to take out the arrows. Daemon stood in front of us with a dagger and Grey growling beside him but there were five men. I tried to heal Wolf faster. A man lunged for Liath but there was a flash of gold and an awful wet sound.

'Liath, are you hurt?' Damien asked, his face storming and a dagger in his hands. Lyra was huffing, her own dagger smeared with blood.

'No, I'm okay.' She said in a small voice. The remaining mean ran forward, swords drawn and screaming a battle cry. Damien stood ready but Lyra yelled back and charged forward. Damien reached out to snatch her back but missed. Liath threw out her hand and the men dropped flat, dead or asleep I didn't know.

'It hurts!' Vira shrieked, holding her brother's hand while Daemon broke one of the arrows. She snarled and tried to snap at his hand. I placed my hand on her wing unsurely and quickly pulled out the broken arrow. She screamed again but I pushed in my magic to close that wound and numb the pain. I didn't dar touch the other arrow.

Lyra and Wolf began screaming for someone but I wasn't sure who, I was too concentrated on Vira's wing. I could feel a broken bone but I wasn't sure if I would heal it wrong. A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up at my mother's calm face. Mother! Mother knows what to do… she took my hand of the wing and Dad took me into his arms, hugging me tight. I didn't even know I was shaking.

'Will she be okay?' Akvai asked Wolf. He didn't say anything but he nodded so hard, his hair flopped. He was shivering along with his sister as Mum saw to her wing. Aunt Aria was whispering things to her to keep her calm.

'They're just ordinary bandits?' Uncle Arthur reaffirmed in a hard voice. His arm was draped around Lyra. Her hand shook with the man's blood. Damien was holding on to Liath tight and Uncle Lancelot was holding Kathlin's hand.

'Yes, these four are alive.' Uncle Merlin answered, his head snapped to Vira when they broke the next arrow. Vira didn't scream again but she jumped, spooked by the noise.

'Percival, Leon, take them to the dungeons.' Uncle Arthur commanded finally, crouching down to pry Lyra's shocked fingers of off the dagger. Mum finished healing Vira's wing and checked Wolf and the others for any wounds while the men that Liath sent to sleep were taken away.

'Nuala, your arm…' Dad said, holding up the arm the man twisted. Daemon looked at the purple spot with worried brown eyes that matched my Dad's. I didn't have time to heal it properly earlier. I let the magic flow to my arm and it began to heal. Grey nudged my other arm with a whine so I pat his head to comfort him. Maybe I should pat Dad and Daemon's head too…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Akvai**

Things weren't the same after that. Everyone was focused on becoming stronger. I was with them. I was not there then but when I heard the pulses of frantic magic… I knew fear… I knew it before for myself when I was afraid my father would come to get me but this was worse… the fear wasn't for me but for them… They ran without me into battle and I could do nothing to help them but run to my uncle, screaming the news.

We weren't the same but that was okay. I wasn't the same either. Mother worried for me but I reassured her constantly and in the secret practices with my friends, we became better. In our dangerous training, we grew strong but still young. Young with fear, I knew from the way I woke in the night, a vision passed from the twins to me. Liath's magic flared in her nightmares. We were all… different.

But we were alright because I could comfort them with my presence. Nuala healed their wounds. Kathlin made them safe with the things she knows and Daemon, Damien and Lyra were forever protecting watched over by Vira and Wolf. Slowly as time passed… we became older and braver, not so young with many fears. We faced each fear and made it cower away.

I smiled in my sleep but I still awoke with visions that left my heart racing in its trying to run away. I lay my heavy head on the pillows and cursed my father as I did every night before I slept. Tomorrow we would prank again; it was going to be a big one. We were celebrating our courage and strength and magic.

**Aria**

I curled closer to Merlin in my half-sleep. The morning was cold today and I wanted to escape it a bit longer. But I snuggled into a chest that was not my husband's, a woman's chest. 'Merlin?' I murmured, thinking I must be dreaming.

My eyes opened to see a dark haired beauty with creamy skin, dressed in Merlin's pants and shirtless. I screamed for all I was worth.

**Vervain**

I resisted the urge to kick him… um, her. My husband was such a heavy sleeper. 'Gwaine, get up and look at yourself.' I demanded, trying not to wake my children.

They didn't need to see their shaggy haired father with enormous breasts and tanned skin. He still looked like a rogue. A woman rogue. I gritted my teeth in impatience and leapt upon him. His eyes flew open and he grinned happily. 'You're excited today, aren't you?'

I scoffed at his words and Sofia began to giggle in my mind. 'Yes, because I rarely get to have a woman for consort and husband.'

He looked down at his chest then lifted the waistband of his pants. Then he got up and strode to the mirror. A long-suffering sigh escaped his lips and he grabbed his now too-big shirt and pulled it on, fastening his belt tighter than usual. 'Oh well, do you think Arthur will go easy on my now that I'm a woman?'

I can't believe he's not screaming his head off. Or worrying what his children will think. Or at least wondering how to change himself back!

**Arthur**

'Stop that, Arthur.' Gwen scolded me as I grabbed my new breasts in panic. A woman. I was a woman!

'Oh gods, somebody get Merlin. I don't want to be a woman! I like being King! I like being a father! Help me!' I pleaded out loud, my mind blowing up explosively at the look on my children's faces when they see that their strong father has become their mother too.

'Shut up, Arthur, we all have problems.' Aria snapped walking through the door, leading a young woman dressed in her short dress. She was beautiful but she sulked. Her blue eyes twinkled at me, taking in my sun-kissed skin and long golden hair.

'You too, huh, prat?'

'Somebody fix him! Please!' Vervain growled, pushing in another woman. You've got to be kidding me. Gwaine grinned same as always, wild man, wild woman.

'It's not that bad, calm down, Vervain.' He… I mean, she assured.

'Father, what is it? This is a lot of noise for… oh.' My eldest daughter said, clad in her night shift and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. My bold girl stared at me and laughed. 'Damien, Liath, come here!' She called loudly.

'No!' I yelled too late.

'Calm down, Arthur. You're lucky. Our kids already saw us… they pulled a prank.' Merlin assured but pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Can it be reversed?' Gwaine asked casually.

'Please, I'd be in tears if it can't.' Aria snapped, irritated with her husband's new form. 'I'm making an antidote now. I can't believe he's prettier than me. That should be illegal.' She pouted jealously.

**Kathlin**

'No, you have to… wait. Kathlin!' My father called to me after struggling to train the new knights to shoot. I blushed, knowing what was coming. I kept my head up though and sauntered over to my dad.

'You need me?'

He smiled proudly at me and my heart did a flip. I wasn't as valuable as the others but I knew… I knew without a doubt I held more value in my father's eyes than anything. 'Will you show them how it's done, darling?'

I beamed at him and drew my bow from my back and picked an arrow from my quiver. The wood from both I had cut and smoothed myself. I fletched the arrows with feathers from the geese I shot down on my own. The string was twisted and strung up by my own fingers. I levelled the bow according to my arm and notched the arrow, sighting my eye along the length of it. I could feel the wood rubbing against each other. I could feel the slight wind, blowing south and readjusted my position.

I breathed easily. 'Now?' I pulled the arrow back, the tension playing in my arm.

'Yes.'

I released my arrow and I could almost feel myself flying with it, slicing through the wind with sureness and sinking into the hard wood of the practice board. Dead centre. Claps resounded. The knights cheered and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. My father cheered loudest, placing one arm around my shoulders as he dropped himself to one knee beside me with a wide happy grin. I grinned too, knowing I made him proud.

'That's how it's done! You just do what my girl did.' Dad encouraged and his arm was strong and warm around me as I reminded myself I was my father's girl. I was everything to him. I was so happy, I ran home to tell mother. Then I was hit with a new knowledge. One that I didn't want.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Safira**

I smiled dryly. I should've worked on my gift more often. Now the premonition has hit me too late. I suppose bad things can still happen in good times. My little Kathlin stopped in mid tirade, horror struck on her face. That is not the face I ever want to see on my precious daughter. She should be forever smiling. 'Mother…'

'I know. We both do. And we know there is no way around it.' I told her softly crouching down to her and taking her hands in mine.

'No!' she protested, trying her best to rip away from me. 'We have to try!' she near screamed and I pulled her into my arms and hushed her, stroking my fingers through her hair. I'm going to remember this till the end. I wish I could hold my Lancelot.

'There is no time for that. You know many things. More than I ever will. Be brave, Kathlin. You must be strong for your father.' I told her with a smile. I was glad to be doing my duty as a mother. To protect my child. Such a sad face. Her brown eyes spilled tears which I wiped away. At least I get to see Lancelot's lovely warm eyes in her. 'Tell him I love him and be happy. Always.'

'Mother, we can run.' She pleaded with me and there was such desperation in her eyes. My daughter, my greatest gift. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. I could already begin to hear the stealthy footsteps.

'No, we can't. You can. Remember me, make me proud. Be happy. Remember… my love for you and your father will never die. This is what I wish for you. Now. Run.' I whispered and I turned her around to the back door and pushed her the step forward she needed.

'I love you always, Mother!' She choked as she ran out the door, the sun shining down on my beautiful girl, setting her red hair on fire. There's my brave girl… free as a bird…

I rolled around on the dusty floor and grabbed a broom, shaking my hair into a mess. I still had a part to play. The door banged down and I jumped, putting on my best frightened face. It was hard. I was hardly ever frightened. The rough looking man pressed a blade to my throat. 'Where is the Wissen child?' He demanded. Another one… trying to steal away a Wissen for their own use. If I lie, it will give Kathlin time to get to safety. They will not take my daughter.

'You are too late.' I said, staring at him defiantly while I forced my bottom lip to tremble. 'She and the mistress of the house has left with the master. They have seen you coming.'

He cursed harshly and the warning bells rung suddenly. My brave girl had gone to warn them. Would Lancelot be rushing home to me? I knew my fate. It was sealed. There was nothing they could do but that was okay. I wouldn't have changed anything about my life. This is how I lived and died. The Life and Death of Safira, a Wissen. I closed my eyes and embraced it, thinking only of my daughter's happy, adoring face and my husband's sweet, caring smiles.

**Lancelot**

I heard her scream. I started running. I ran hard as I could, calling my baby girl's name. But it was so far away… I could hear her crying though. I tried to run faster. My training knights followed me in concern. The warning bells rung and my heart began to sink. What had happened?

I rushed but I was too late. I know I was. I rush passed through my body and I heard nothing else but Kathlin's broken crying. A sense of unimaginable empty agony filled me. Like a sense of loss. I had lost something very important to me. My daughter screamed and I heard her anguish. I had lost something. Something I will never get back.

I ran faster to my daughter. She sounded like she had lost something too. Her cries were like a poison spreading through me. My little girl should never sound so in pain. I felt in pain myself. Kathlin was the only thing that kept me moving because she might be hurt. But if not for the sound of my child's pain I would've collapsed myself.

Something in me was shattering with sharp sounds of hopelessness and… something I couldn't place… something within my being was breaking off piece by piece. A pained slice of a farewell in each one.

**Kathlin**

I ran until my legs burned and screamed until my throat was on fire. 'Uncle Merlin! Uncle Arthur! Father! Help!'

I called for every single one of the knights of the round table. It was Uncle Leon that heard me and came to me, signalling someone to sound the warning bells. I knew what was happening. I knew my mother had no hope but I held on to that fake hope anyway. I knew she was going to die today. I knew things I shouldn't know.

Uncle Leon startled when I screamed and dropped to the ground. I hit my hands against the ground and then on my head to try to knock the knowledge out. But it didn't work. Uncle Leon caught my hands and I screamed louder, trying to rip away from his hands. I knew too much. I knew… my mother's last thoughts were of me and my father and happy times. I knew she was proud of her sacrifice. I knew the exact moment my mother died.

I screamed for my father. I screamed so hard. My hands had hit my head so hard it was pounding like uncle Elyan's hammer of the swords in the forge. It hurt so much. There was so much pain… inside. My eyes hurt from crying but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to know. I didn't want this gift!

In that moment, on that day when my mother died, I am seven years old. In that moment, I hated my knowing ability with all my broken heart.

**Merlin**

I was watching Arthur teach Lyra a new move, showing her how to move her arms in controlled movements. She struggled slightly but managed. It was very good considering there was a metal piece inside the wooden sword that Arthur didn't know about. Arthur loved that his daughter was so talented with the sword. He taught her since that day she took a dagger to someone's life to save her sister, Nuala and Kathlin that day.

It made her feel better. She was only ten and Arthur was just as unobservant to these things as he used to be. He didn't notice the sure muscles begin to develop on her young frame. She pulled a beaming smile at me and I winked back. Our secret. I had helped her to talk the rest of the knights into helping her. She would be a great knight one day. Not that Arthur wouldn't try to stop her.

It was Kathlin's distant scream that startled me. Arthur looked up in concern and Lyra in fearlessness. She started forward. 'Kathlin, where are you?' she yelled back, running from her father. But another wordless scream was all she heard. I tugged Lyra back with magic and handed her to Arthur.

'Where's Lancelot?' I asked.

'He was training with the archers. But Kathlin sounded more towards the southeast.' Arthur answered quickly, holding on tight to his eldest girl, fearing for the other two.

I ran towards the southeast direction, following the sounds of her scream. I'm incredibly lucky that I'm a fast runner from all those times I had to flee from magic-hunters, magical beasts and enemy knights. After a while, her screams stopped, replaced by Lancelot's enraged shouts. I was breathing hard when I got to her. Lancelot was collapsed on the ground, shaking as he held his head in his hands. Kathlin had not stopped crying.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes and her head was bleeding but she had wrapped her arms around her father. He didn't even look at her. Her eyes had a devastated but determined look. Lancelot ignored her. What is going on? 'Kathlin.' I called softly to her, she snapped her head up to look at me with pained, tortured eyes.

'Mother…' She choked and stopped, swallowing and closing her eyes for a moment. A struggle for her. I couldn't stand that look on her face. She looked at me again. 'She died to save me.'

Lancelot sobbed and began to shake his head. I was stunned. Safira… was dead. I didn't even know she was in danger. One of my people… another one I failed to save. And in failing, I was about to lose another. Lancelot was breaking. I could see it in the way he pushed his own daughter away. Kathlin moved back, shocked but she tried to move forward again, desperately reaching for her father.

I called out to her. 'Kathlin.'

'Uncle… Merlin.' She choked. I grabbed her in a hug which she leaned into, seeking comfort. She was trying so hard not to give in like Lancelot was doing. Everyone had gathered around, looking worriedly. I picked up Kathlin and handed her to Mordred.

'Take her to Aria… and Vervain. She's hurt.' I told him and he nodded.

'No!' Kathlin screamed, struggling away from Mordred. 'I have to take care of him!'

I caught her hands and watched the terror in her eyes. They didn't fade away. 'You have to take care of yourself first. The knights will take care of him.' I reassured her. Percival moved forward instantly, forcing a very reluctant Lancelot to his feet. Leon helped. I saw my friend's face. He was broken. Safira had been his reason to live.

'You go find them, Emrys.' Mordred urged. Akira parted the crowd easily and pressed her healing hands to Kathlin's head.

I went and I tried. I tried so hard but it was useless. I couldn't find them. They were gone. Aria had flown out, looking for them but they were gone. In the end, they got away. Lancelot was still broken, Kathlin was still bleeding. Vervain couldn't make him any better and Kathlin was just watching over him. Not once did he reach out to comfort her.

I was stuck between being angry at him and pitying him. Vervain and Gaius prepared Safira's body for its burial. The stab wound in her stomach was closed up and she was put in a lovely white dress. At the funeral, a lot of people cried but no one could compare to Lancelot's grief. He hugged his wife's body to him for a long time and kissed her before letting her go. His eyes saw nothing but her.

Kathlin didn't cry anymore after that. But it was plain to everyone that she had cried the hardest. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed and her fingers trembled as she took her mother's hand in hers and kissed her cheek. It was very brief but all could see how hard it was for her to let go. The knights stood vigil as Safira burned. When Kathlin's eyes became staring and her small frame started to droop, Arthur scooped her up.

'Do you want to stay with us for a while, darling?' Gwen asked kindly. Lyra, Damien and Liath looked at her worriedly.

'Thank you but I think I'll just go home. I need to clean up before Dad gets back.' She whispered, her dark brown eyes swirling in a lost pool. Arthur's eyes became angry.

His voice was soft though. 'Don't worry about that. Your dad will be staying at the castle for a while. We'll take you to the room first, alright?'

'Alright.' She agreed and I could just imagine her tiny heart shaking from the strain of bottling up her pain. It made me furious… because for the sake of her father's selfish pain, she was suffering in silence. An eight year old child, tearing herself apart so she could take care of Lancelot. Why couldn't he see that he had another reason to live?

Kathlin looked right at me and because I was standing close to Arthur, she leaned out of his arms and wrapped hers around my neck in a small hug. 'Don't worry, Uncle Merlin. I'll be okay. Dad will get better. I know.'


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lancelot**

I was floating. I was floating on dark waters. There was nothing. I had something before. Someone. Gone. Now I have nothing. I'm floating here. Can I really be alone? Can't I find anything of her? Even a little piece? Her flaming red hair, her strong, bold nature or her brave personality… No, she's gone. Didn't she leave anything behind for me? And then… I opened my eyes.

I wasn't floating. I had sunk to the bottom. The dark water had become a filthy tar pit. The bitterness of sorrow choked me. It took away everything that was her, everything that I was. I was being emptied of everything. I am a lost cause. Then a small hand grasped mine. Soft hands that I knew too well. I had forgotten. In my selfish grief, I had forgotten. Those hands had more strength than mine, they pulled me to the surface.

I opened my eyes a second time. This time for real. And it was like breathing air for the first time. My eyes took in the face of my daughter. Safira and my daughter… of course, my love had left me her greatest treasure to care for. In my lament, I had been blind. My poor girl. She was all I had now. My everything, my whole world. I stretched out my arms and prayed I would be forgiven. 'Kathlin.' My hoarse voice called.

Forgiveness granted easily, she threw her arms around me and then… I watched my daughter, my whole world, break and shatter.

**Merlin**

It was the first time I heard his voice in a long time. It was hoarse from disuse but it worked and it was loud and terrified. 'Merlin!' Lancelot screamed in fear. I ran to the room he had been staying in. It was placed close to my own chambers in case, Kathlin needed us.

'Lancelot?' I asked, wondering if he had finally recovered. Then I saw the little girl slumped in his arms. 'Kathlin.'

I rushed to them, dropping to my knees. Her eyes were shut tight and tears were streaming down her face while her whole body shook violently. She had reached her limit but she was still fighting. I placed my palm to the ground and sent out a burst of magic to find my wife and Vervain. I took Kathlin from Lancelot. Her tiny frame was shaking with muffled sobs and bitten-back wails.

'Kathlin, it's okay. You can let go. It'll be alright. Your father is healed now.' I reassured. Her eyes cracked open and they were already red. She held on. 'Kathlin, you can let go now.'

And she did. She wailed so loud, the entire castle could hear her pain. Lancelot grabbed her back and rocked her softly, saying nothing as she cried and screamed everything she had been holding back for the month since her mother died.

**Lyra**

'What?'

That was the first word my father said. I repeated myself. 'I want to start training to be a knight.' I said confidently.

'No.'

The word was out of his mouth so easily. He didn't explain anything. The other boys my age were allowed to begin if they liked! 'Why not?' I demanded, my temper boiling. Father looked at me. I stared back.

'You're not ready, Lyra.' He said gently. I could have accepted this answer. If it made sense. How dare he speak to me as if I was so easy to lie to!?

'Others are starting already and no one will deny that I can beat anyone in a fair fight!' I argued with my father. I knew he'd get mad pretty soon but I had just as big a temper so his anger doesn't scare me. Not one little bit. His eyes levelled at me. He was taking me seriously now.

'You need to focus on your knowledge of…' he tried again. As if I would let him make more excuses!

'On what? Etiquette? Dancing? Noble bloodlines? History? This kingdom?! I know it all! I didn't leave anything behind even though I practiced my swordsmanship so hard!' I protested. I was leaving behind childhood soon. It was great but I was ready to be more. To protect my siblings, lead my friends into the age beyond childhood. It was my duty as the eldest!

My father's hands slammed down on the table but I didn't jump. He towered over me but I didn't cower away. I was too brave to back down. 'You are too young, you will get hurt!' He said in a loud booming voice. He'd be shouting pretty soon. But I had a loud voice too. I prepared for that excuse already.

'I have to grow up sometime! I won't be a little girl for much longer. I know I'll get hurt! But no one can hide from danger forever! I trained so hard so that you wouldn't be scared to let me go!' I raised my voice. I could feel my face getting hot as the blood and heat rushed up to my cheeks. I could see Father's cheeks getting red too but I didn't care.

'Training? If I knew this was what you were training for I wouldn't have let you!'

How can he say that? I trained with so many different people. I knew so many styles of fighting. I even trained with him but just look at the words coming from his mouth now. 'Why?!' I demanded in frustration.

'Because you're a girl!'

That made me mad. I blew up at once. I went on one of those huge rants Uncle Merlin sometimes bursts into… only mine was louder more like an explosion. 'What? So just because I'm a _girl_, I can't fight? I can't protect the people I love? Mom fights! Aunt Aria fights! Just because I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean I'm weaker or less brave! Just because I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean I'm lesser than a boy!' I screamed. 'Don't tell me that you never thought about it! I've been saying this since I could speak! You should've been prepared!'

I stormed towards the door, my hands were shaking now. I was so angry. I wanted to break something but I still had to make a point so I turned around to face my dad at the door. 'I'm not just a girl. I'm Lyra Pendragon, your eldest daughter and in a few years, I'm going to be the first female knight.'

Then I walked out of the room and slammed the door as hard as I can. Then I went outside, took my sword and trained till the training dummy was smashed to bits.

**Gwen**

Aria had come to get me, a disappointed look on her face. She had seen Lyra in the training grounds, mercilessly beating up a dummy. I heard her even before I even saw the training field. She was yelling at the dummy I could tell, each of her sword strokes punctuating her anger. She was… absolutely furious. I spotted my son and younger daughter, looking down at her and talking to themselves. Even they looked quite indignant. I could only hope some poor boy didn't have a broken nose.

'So what?!' I heard my eldest daughter grit out as she hacked away at the defenceless dummy. 'So what if I'm a girl?!' Another hit landed on the dummy. Now I could see her. Aria and I walked forward to her. She heard us. I know she must have. But she didn't turn around.

'Who is it?' Aria asked simply. An innocent question.

'Father.' She spat out. There was a lot of fury in just one word.

'What happened?' I asked softly. Maybe it was the gentle tone that most people said I had but she did lower her sword. Still she didn't look at us. Her shoulders shook but not with tears. My eldest daughter was so strong, she almost never cried and when she did, she'd hit away the tears angrily.

'Father doesn't want me to join the others when they go train to be knights.' Lyra almost growled. The sound was similar to Wolf and Vira's animalistic anger.

'Ah…' Aria intoned in understanding. She expected this. So did I.

'Because I'm a girl!' She snarled, embedding her sword into the ground as hard as she could.

'What?' Aria and I demanded in unison. How could Arthur be so sexist? I was good with the sword too, a blacksmith's daughter! He told me he was proud I had that talent. He smiled when Aria managed to beat one of his knights! How can he do this?!

'Most of the time, men are just idiots. You have to prove things to them.' Aria said with a wicked grin and this time I didn't disagree with her. Maybe her methods…

'Aria is right, Arthur is being stupid. But I know he just doesn't want you to get hurt.' I tried to reason. Lyra looked at me then, eyes bright with blueness and dignity. I hushed her. 'I'll speak to him. You just train harder.'Then my daughter broke into a wide beaming smile and wrapped her arms around Aria and I.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Merlin**

It's the first time I actually called Lancelot using my title. It felt weird but he had to know it was serious. Kathlin spent quite a bit of time with Liath and Damien but she preferred for Aria and myself to take care of her needs. Physical ones anyway. She took care of her father. Rumours got out and children whispered that it was Kathlin's fault her mother died and her father broke.

Lyra took a leave from Kathlin's side to beat them up. Kathlin suffered a lot during that time. That was unacceptable. 'Merlin?'

'Come in, Lancelot.' I admitted him in. Aria took all the children out today to find some relief from the stress and grief of the last month. But we were still looking for Safira's murderers. It was too much to ask Kathlin if she could… know.

'You wanted to talk about…' He began.

'What happened after Safira's death.' I continued for him. He stiffened and his eyes filled with guilt and pain. 'I can understand that you were grieving but that was not the way to do it.'

'Yes.' He agreed, lowering his eyes in shame.

I didn't let up. 'Unacceptable. Especially when you had a daughter to care for. You abandoned her in her own suffering and she refused to care for herself. She spent the entire time ignoring it and making sure you were alright. Did you know that?' I demanded. It was hard… I was dreading another bout of endless crying from her but after the first two weeks, I was hoping for it. But no, she tore herself to shreds instead.

'Yes, I know.' He admitted, almost looking away from me all together now.

'Good, it can't happen again.'

His eyes met mine instantly, there was nothing but unwavering resolve in there. 'No, it will never happen ever again.' He swore. I smiled and nodded my understanding.

**Damien**

'Kathlin? What are you doing?' I asked her quietly in the dark. I could still recognize her flaming hair. What was she doing up so early? Or late?

'You shouldn't be up, Damien. Go back to sleep.' She whispered back. But her light tone was dark.

'Where are you going?' I demanded, if I hadn't been up reading with Liath, I wouldn't have heard her. Kathlin shifted her eyes away and then looked back at me but I already saw the small bag and her bow and arrows. How can she just leave without telling anybody?

'I'm just going to train for a bit.' She excused herself.

'Liar.' I murmured. I knew she was lying. I could see it. 'Tell me the truth, Kathlin.'

Didn't she trust me? I waited. 'Swear you won't tell any of our parents or any knights and protectors or…'

'I swear.' I answered instantly. She had to tell me!

'I'm going to find the people who killed Mother.'

I stood still. The night wind was suddenly like ice. I stared at her then at her arrows. She wasn't joking. She didn't say it but I knew she really was going to kill them. 'You know where they are. Why did you say anything?' I asked. Isn't it better to leave it to Uncle Merlin?

'No, I want to do this myself.' She persisted stubbornly. Her eyes were harder than my stony blue ones.

'Kathlin, if you go, you're going to die.' I warned her. Please don't go. I can't let her just go. But I swore not to tell…

'You don't know that.'

'But I'm usually right.' I countered. 'I'll go with you. We should call the others. If we're together, you'll… have a better chance.' I reasoned with her. This was the basic of strategy, Father taught me and Geoffrey gave me books.

She was quiet then, silent. I waited. I could tell she was thinking. She knew I was right. 'You must think I'm a monster.'

'What?' I asked in surprise. Why would I think that? Kathlin is the nicest person ever!

'I'm going to kill people.' She muttered, ashamed. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She stood straight, her body hard but then she turned soft and hugged me back.

'I don't think you're a monster. I think… it's just your choice. It's okay. You know that.' I told her, trying to make her feel better.

'Thanks, Damien.'

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand while she carried her bag and her weapon. 'Let's go call the others before someone notices we're gone.'

**Wolf**

It was just dawn. Mom… would she have woken up by now? I hope not. She always worried when she didn't find us sleeping in our beds. If she woke up later then we might be back in time so they wouldn't notice. Vira frowned too and I knew she was thinking the same thing. 'Vira, hide.' I hissed, grabbing her arm as she was flying forward.

She gasped as her wings shaped the air wrongly but I held her tight and covered her mouth. When she was flying normally again, we hid in the tops of the trees. The camp was there as Kathlin said it would be. There was a man keeping watch but the others were waking up. Vira flew back a little and nodded to me that she saw our friends coming.

I cupped my hand over my mouth to give the signal. They'd follow the sound. I snarled loudly, like a wild animal. My cheeks turned pink. I hated that. An animal. They made fun of Vira when she cut her hair to look like mine once and I bit one of them. They hit me and then Vira came in too. Someone said… we fought like animals. Mom was so angry. But not at us.

I started out of my day dreaming when I heard the men talking. 'Just the forest waking. We'll just stoke the fire.'

I watched the guys down there. Which one killed Kathlin's mom? She was really nice to us. She even pulled a few pranks with us. Which one did it? Is Kathlin going to kill everyone? I didn't know like she did but I did choke when Vira grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the tree. I hit my wing on the tree trunk. 'Sorry! Sorry!' She whispered quickly, eyes wide. Oh sister…

'I'm okay.' I smiled at her, looking at the faces of my friends. Lyra, Daemon and Damien brought their new swords, made of metal special by Aunt Gwen and Uncle Elyan. Nuala and Liath stayed close to Kathlin, like bodyguards.

'Kathlin, you don't have to.' Akvai whispered, touching her shaking shoulder, her bow was already drawn and her arrow notched expertly but… she was trembling all over. Was she scared? I'd be scared to kill someone too… unless it was Vira or someone like that in danger.

She dropped her bow but only to look at him. 'If you saw your father, would you kill him?'

Vira and I froze. Akvai froze too, his hand was in a fist. His dad… was the one who kidnapped Mom and gave her scars that wouldn't heal and still caused her nightmares. The one who broke Aunt Morgana but we weren't sure what that meant… 'Yes. But you can wait. Until you're older.' He gritted out. Vira touched his arm and he seemed to get better.

'But I won't.' She breathed and I saw tears streaming down her face. The big fat kind that hurts but doesn't make you sob and stuff. Daemon's eyes softened while Lyra's widened and Nuala and Liath hugged her. Damien tried to wipe her tears away but they kept flowing. 'I know exactly who did it. I know how he did it. I know he's not even sorry.' She raised the bow but Vira stopped her.

'Wait.' I called while Vira took her bow and ripped out the feathers with her teeth, a blush on her face. She hated feeling like an animal too.

'What are you doing?' She asked quietly but I didn't answer. Vira was smoothing out her feathers. I did the same, plucking two with a small wince. Our wings were sensitive. Four feathers. Two from me, two from Vira. We handed them with the arrow to Kathlin. She stopped crying.

'Our feathers will help your arrow fly.' I told her gently. Faster than any archer I've seen, she fletched her arrow and notched it in her bow. She didn't tremble this time. Her eyes were absolutely fearless, the shy girl was gone. Kathlin was a strong warrior like the ones me and Vira saw in our memories, passed down by the stars.

'Thank you.' She murmured softly, her voice steady. She let go of the arrow. Our feathers shaped the wind… and flew straight into the heart of the man. No chance of missing.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kathlin**

No one ever knew who killed my mother's murderer. Well, except Aunt Aria. She saw my arrow and her kids' feathers and torched the body along with all the evidence. Then she came and hugged me, no questions asked or explanations demanded… I love her a lot. I guess I was different after that… I felt free. I took every moment I could to run and play. I fought and hunt. I was glad to be alive and I held my mother's wishes close to my heart.

Dad was different too, I suppose. He laughed and talked but now… he always double-checked on me and he was very careful, sharper. I worried for a while but he seems okay. I worked on my gift more than ever. But I wasn't just knowledgeable now, I was strong enough to handle any bow no matter how big or hard the wood was. I was quiet enough to sneak up on anyone and my eyes were sharp enough to hit all my targets. I was so fast I could outrun anything.

On my birthday, Uncle Merlin got me a cute, small falcon. A Merlin falcon. It was as loyal as him and it followed me everywhere and squawked proudly when I won my fights. Lyra was so proud. I trained with her, of course. The two of us always got into fights now and… I was happy. I went with Nuala on adventures but I still studied with Damien and Liath and I hunted with Wolf and Vira.

Soon, the villagers had a name for the little lady that played with the princes and princesses. I held that name proudly because I loved it. My mother would've loved it. They called me the Warrior Wissen.

**Akvai**

I started out of my bed at night and I started running. I ran quietly. The vision I had pushed at me from inside, a certain direction so I knew what to do. I ran hard until I almost knocked over the twins. 'Akvai?!' Wolf hissed in the dark. His eyes were glowing and Vira's hair was wild in the night wind.

'Vision… help… Mordred!' I gasped, out of breath. My poor lungs were about to drop off.

'What?' Vira giggled at me, not understanding at all. I must have looked a mess then. I breathed in deep and finally realized we were standing right in front of their room door. I grabbed their hands and yanked them away.

'Akvai, we have to go… we… have a problem…' Wolf struggled to protest as I pulled him along, ducking into a corner when a protector passed by.

'I know. I had a vision. I came to help. Mordred is outside.' I whispered to them. The vision flashed in my head but I was used to it enough that I wouldn't get too dizzy. 'Come on!'

We snuck out of the castle but the real problem was the entrance. The grey stones of the castle made it easy to hide but outside at the entrance, the grass moved with every footstep. We moved quietly. Suddenly, my friends growled. I looked at them with wide eyes. Was there something here? 'It's full moon. We have to sing like Mom does! Get us out of here!' Vira begged, refusing to look up at the bright, white orb.

Mordred stood at the entrance… a girl in his arms. My face got all hot and the blood went up to it, making my cheeks tomato red. I knew he was going to be here but I didn't know he wasn't on duty. 'It's Akira!' Wolf grimaced as the space between Mordred and Akira got closer.

'I never understood why you blush so often but it is very cute.' Akira laughed. I think I was going to be sick. The twins scrunched up their face. I cast a spell Mother taught me and our magic 'tightened its belt' and almost disappeared. I grinned. It worked!

'Cool!' Vira echoed as we crept over to a part of the wall Liath fixed up. She read an old book that was next to the goblin box and it was all about how to hide things with magic… like a secret passage. They didn't know about it yet.

'Draca.' I whispered, my magic reaching out with the chosen password by Liath. Sparks formed a dragon with the druid symbol on it appeared on the stones and it roared silently before the stones moved away very quietly and we slipped through the passage, running into the forest. The passage would close on its own. I wondered why Wolf and Vira shivered when I said the password.

Wolf and Vira took the lead but I followed them to a big clearing. The dragon was there. I blinked. They snuck out to meet him? 'Killgharrah!' Wolf and Vira called out together.

'This is indeed a joyous night, young stars. But filled with peril and risk. Follow the call.' He spoke to them and Vira started to claw at her chest while Wolf whined.

'This is not supposed to happen to me!' Vira said, her voice scared. Why? Whatever it is, I'll protect her and Wolf would never let anything happen to her.

'But it is… Go with courage, listen well and find the voice of ancient dragons deep within yourselves.' He bid them and they unfurled their beautiful black wings, lifting into the sky with a song that wouldn't reach Camelot. They were leaving! I barely lifted a foot to run after them when he stopped me.

'Akvai.' He called. I spun around. He was huge. I've only ever seen him a few times but I knew about him. I was… half-scared. 'I always thought that you should never have been born.'

I ducked my head a little bit. I knew that. I know he hated my father and he hated my mother too. I didn't blame him for hating me too. 'I know. I am… incomplete.' I said and I hated how my voice went shaky at the end. Incomplete, as in my soul. My father's soul is incomplete. When I asked about mine, no one would answer me.

'I was wrong.' He rumbled in his deep magical voice. My eyes shot up to stare into his huge yellow ones. Did I hear that right? 'You did well tonight and proved that you are neither your parents. I see a future in you where mistakes of the past will not be repeated, a loyal heart that will defend… but tonight, the young stars must carve their own way. Go and rest and worry not.' He intoned to me while I stood stunned, his words searing into my mind. I bowed, refusing to cry.

I looked up smiling, I… I've never felt so hopeful… 'Thank you.' I grinned and I ran back to my room in Camelot to wait for my friends to come back. I did as he told me too. I slept till dawn, dreaming of my future, my destiny.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Vira**

Our bodies shook in the sky when we flew, following the tugging, pulling feeling inside us. A roar sounded inside me and my muscles jumped with fear. I was so scared. I was so scared, I was crying. The harsh hissing noises continued inside the both of us. Wolf took my hand and squeezed it, lending me his strength. We flew, following the pull of the dragon's voice.

The wind was cold on my skin but my brain couldn't focus on that. What if… I fail? What if I don't? Which one would be better?! I let out a growl of my own when our feet touched the soft grass. Wolf growled too, leaning forward, pulling me along. The sound inside me was desperate but the sound inside Wolf was eager. I could sense that much from my twin.

I didn't know where we were. The only thing in this lonely green moonlit clearing was the entrance to… a crypt, I think. Daddy once told us a story about an evil sorcerer who lived in a crypt. Crypts are where dead people stay. I whimpered and backed a step away. Wolf looked at me, our eyes the same but yet not. His were steady, mine were panicked.

'It's okay, I know you're brave, sister.' He hushed, pulling on my hand gently. I came a step forward to my brother. I have to go with him. I can't abandon my brother.

The stone boulder that blocked our way was pure white, so bright in the light of the full moon, it nearly burned my eyes out. Black ink had been hammered into the big rock, the symbol of the druid language which Wolf and I could read with ease. It would be embarrassing if the prince and princess didn't even know the language of their people.

I stepped forward, touching my fingertips to the stone, it was cut smooth but the surfaces were still rough like sand under my skin. I trailed my fingers to the dried ink, slick and slippery even after all this time. Didn't Killgharrah tell us that dragon eggs could survive even after a century? But how long has it been already?

'For those of pure intent.' Wolf whispered, staring hard at the writing. I looked too.

'So that they may live again.' I murmured. Did the one who made this knew that dragons were in danger. He… or she must have been pretty brave to steal a dragon's egg.

'Vira, we have to go.' Wolf gritted out, holding his stomach. The sounds inside him picked up again, making him sick. I clutched my own tummy when it swirled, an excited yelp emitting silently only to me and my brother. The moon shone down on us and our lips opened as if in song again.

But roars came out. I didn't care if anyone thought of me as an animal. I couldn't hold it in. Fires licked along our bodies, blue and green flames that reminded me of the deep blue sea that Uncle Arthur once showed me and the dolphins that jumped up happily. I leaned my arm against the stone so I wouldn't fall over. The voices have been inside me so long… it made me so tired. Then I felt the feeling of sand under my skin and I fell over.

'Wolf!' I called out, surprised by my sudden fall and even more by the gaping entrance in front of me. It opened. But it was dark, the one who made it forgot to put in torches. I guess it happens sometimes. This time, I took my brother's hand and ran in before the fear could eat me alive. Our star fire lit the way when we walked brighter than any torch could have.

Then our sharp senses picked it up. The turning of gears, the tugging inside us was stronger now. I heard the swish of the air as the poisoned arrows cut through it and headed towards us. Our fire flared with our fear and burned the arrows to ashes. Wolf held my hand tight and we ran through the cave quickly. Wolf slipped and his hand was so tight around mine, I slipped too. We fell and got a mouth full of dirt.

I saw the glint of the pale, pale blue, a wide bottom and relatively pointy top. Wolf helped me up from the ground and I used a spell that Mom taught me to light a circle of fire around the thing I had glimpsed. Wolf choked on the air. The breath in my lungs left me. It was so beautiful. On the high wide stone stand, tucked away in carefully weaved straw rested not one but two captivating dragon eggs. I was thinking briefly that they were twins like us. I smiled.

Wolf stepped into my fire circle with ease and no hesitation. I felt the eager voice reach a high when he wrapped his arms around an egg lovingly. His eyes were on me though, half open… relaxed. The sounds inside him didn't make him sick anymore. 'Come, Vira.'

I began to shiver again. The voice in me became more desperate, pushing around almost as if it was feeling what my insides were like. I started to cry again, warm salt water on my freezing skin. I was not supposed to be here. It was for Wolf to worry about dragons, I had no place here. Why was I here?! A whining sound escaped my throat and Wolf reached one hand to me.

'Trust me.'

I took his hand. I fought past the fear and I clasped my arms around the other egg affectionately. Wolf leaned his cheek on the egg and his eyes glowed gold with magic and in a rumbling voice the familiar language of dragons flowed out. 'Aithusa…' The egg cracked and for the first time we heard the true voice of a newborn dragon as he poked out his white snout. The light of the sun.

I smiled, no longer afraid. I pressed my lips to my own egg. I felt warmth on the other side. Deep within me, it flowed out easily, into my throat and off my tongue. 'Wariea.' I waited patiently. My dragon broke his shell excitedly, rubbing his black scales against my skin. Fearless within the dark. I truly believed I'd never feel afraid again. We were dragonlords.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Aria**

I woke up and found my children gone. My heart fluttered. I didn't wake Merlin. I went out and there were hardly any people. The sky was still dark. The other children would be asleep in their beds. A whining filled my throat. I wanted my children! I rushed back into our room and leapt onto the bed, startling Merlin with my agitated, unfurled wings and worried expression.

'Our children are gone!' I whimpered, shaking him into consciousness. I had a feeling. The full moon last night was very bright. I had to get up to sing for her and I didn't hear my children. I should've checked on them! Merlin wrapped his arms around my, rubbing the space between my wings to comfort me.

'Calm down, they could be with…' He tried to say.

'The others are asleep.' I protested. Then there were timid knocks on the door. I jumped off the bed and yanked the door open quickly, looking into the dirty cold faces of my twin children. I pulled them into my arms. The animal in me demanded the sight of me children every morning. Just to make sure they were safe.

But it passed quickly and I growled when I pulled away. 'You two are in so much trouble…' I warned, my sharp nose catching the scent of somewhere far away. Very far from Camelot. A high pitched rumbling interrupted me soon-to-be rant. I froze. A white dragon leapt onto my son's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. It was no bigger than a puppy but it was… a dragon.

I stuttered, multiple times. So many times, Merlin got up. 'Aria, are you alright?'

Then as if responding to his voice, another one jumped out. Another. One. The midnight dragon nestled in my daughter's arms, craning its head forwards but never leaving Vira. It purred at me. There were two baby dragons in front of me that had apparently been hatched by my children. Not to mention, dragons were supposed to be all but gone with the exception of Killgharrah. I found my voice. 'There's two!' I yelped, pointing accusingly at both pairs.

My husband had the nerve to chuckle. 'There have always been two, Aria.' He commented smartly. What an idiot…

The two dragons perked at the sound of his voice and lifted their wings, taking off as they glided gracefully to land on my leannan. He screamed. The whole of Camelot awakened. The white one seemed to understand that it was very shocking for my husband because it returned to Wolf, taking tentative sniffs at me instead. The black one however was not so… well…

'Wariea!' Vira called, her voice resonating with ancient power. I was stunned. Wariea flew back to my baby girl. Merlin shot up, staring at our daughter and then his face broke out in the widest grin possible. Of course, I was beyond happy… but did no one care how Arthur was going to take the news of two baby dragons in the castle?

**Merlin**

It was amazing. I wasn't even dead yet and they were dragonlords. Both of them! I think I was about to burst with pride. Aithusa was friendly with everybody, snuggling up to people adorably and making cute sounds. He took a special liking to me too, spilling my potions and ruining my books when he flew clumsily to pounce on me. He was an innocent troublemaker. A bit like a puppy. Like the time he tried to get me my book but scorched it instead. I sighed.

Wariea was different, almost his opposite. He only liked Vira and by extension Wolf and of course, he liked his own twin. But he intentionally caused mischief to others. Unless of course, Vira chided him. He was… intelligent, obedient… but only to her. And she loved him so very much. He followed her everywhere and was extremely protective. He was unused to the surroundings but not curious like Aithusa was. He got quite antsy.

I could only thank heaven that he obeyed Vira. He didn't listen to Killgharrah and not even to Aithusa. He only tolerated me and Aria… it was strange just how… attached he was to Vira. He was extremely adoring to her while Aithusa was affectionate with everyone but still had favourites. I was having Aithusa curled around my neck, sleeping when Akvai knocked on the door with a look of… nervous determination.

'Hello Akvai, are you looking for Vira and Wolf?' Aria asked, turning away from the dream-catcher that was being made from her own feathers.

He smiled slightly. 'No, I just came to ask you something, Aunt Aria.' He said calmly. There was something else in his voice but I just let him in, waiting patiently.

'Ask then.' She grinned.

'Do you hate me secretly or something?'

My eyes popped open wide and Aria dropped the dream-catcher. 'What?' She questioned back dubiously. Why would he ask something like that?

'Hate me. I mean, it's okay if you do, because my father is… evil and stuff.' He said but I knew that if she did, it would crush him. She approached him and drew him into her arms gently, looking down at him.

'You're not your father.'

'But inside, there must be a part of him… my soul must be…' He concluded and I could see the uncertainty in his emerald eyes. Uncertainty I once saw in Morgana's when she was struggling with magic.

Aria cut him off. 'I never hated you. When Morgana came, pregnant with you, I wanted to protect you both. It was only after that I feared… maybe you'd be like… Baruch. It took both Merlin and Vervain to deliver you. It worried your mother.' Aria spoke completely honest. Akvai looked at her with rapt attention. So she continued. 'But I was reassured when you looked just like her. So I picked you up. And when I did, I… I sent my magic into you.' She stuttered unsurely. She told me this too. She had felt so guilty. To be suspicious of a child.

'And then?' He asked desperately.

'I sensed your soul.' She told him gravely but she was smiling. 'It was complete and… pure. It was so very pure. The exact opposite as your father's. I knew you couldn't be anything like him.' She beamed at him. 'Your mother was so pleased, she named you: the one redeemed.'

'Akvai.' He said, speaking his name with newfound understanding. I remember that day. The castle was full of relief. No one wanted another Baruch… or Morgana. But he was different. He was the one redeemed, Akvai.

'Yes.' She confirmed. I almost laughed when I saw the air fly out of her lungs and her wings flap lightly to fix her balance when he slammed into her, hugging tightly. I couldn't tell if he was crying but his shoulders were shaking. Like ice crystals on the pine boughs before they fall and shatter in delicate sounds.

'Thank you.' He whispered quietly.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Arthur**

'Is there no other way?' I asked Lancelot at the round table. The man himself looked uneasy. But his face was completely serious. He shook his head.

'Our knights usually die on these missions as you've observed over the years. But we could do it… if you led us.' Leon spoke honestly. Merlin cringed but I stopped myself, I remembered the knights from when I was still only the prince of Camelot. So many died but somehow… these few… the knights of the round table survived, each and every time. Merlin too but now I know why.

'What do we know about the enemy?' I asked, already thinking about who I was to leave as regent. I needed all the knights of the round table. Vervain had to come for healing reasons. Aria was coming to ease Merlin's burden…

'Next to nothing.'

'What?' I snapped my head to Merlin. He shrugged, a ridiculously lazy posture for a king.

'Well, they aren't really human but not really inhuman either. Gaius said the carcasses we brought back were killed by hand, the bones broken and the flesh eaten raw since we found no sign of fire being lit.' Merlin summarized, looking a bit green. Gaius raised his brow. I fought the urge to grin. He might be a king, a man and a father but Gaius didn't have any trouble forcing him to help with disgusting chores.

'Barbarians.' Elyan muttered distastefully. I had to agree. They must have monstrous strength, being able to kill lions with their bare hands…

'Fine, we leave tomorrow. Who do I leave as regent?' I asked their opinion.

'Mordred.' It wasn't Merlin who spoke but Gwaine. He looked around at all the strange looks he was receiving.

'What?' He asked defensively, his roguish grin in place. 'He might be a boy still but he's such a killjoy. The perfect regent!' He joked.

'That's true.' I agreed, amused by the shock on his face. I turned to Merlin, looking as smug as ever. Sometimes… 'Merlin, you tell him. We leave tomorrow.' I commanded.

'Aren't you forgetting something, prat?' Merlin questioned cockily. I could feel the slight irritation growing at my temples.

'What might that be, idiot?' I shot back.

'The children.' He retorted. I paused. He's right, I forgot. But the hell, I was going to tell him that!

I snorted proudly. 'Gwen's here.' God, she's going to kill me if she hears this.

Merlin raised a disbelieving brow. Actually so did Lancelot, Gwaine and… Gaius. I couldn't even see Gaius' brow anymore, I think it shot into his hairline. 'You're leaving Gwen to care for Lyra, Damien, Liath, Wolf, Vira, Daemon, Nuala, Kathlin and Akvai? That's nine children, Arthur.' Elyan pointed out.

I winced. Gwen was going to kill me. 'Morgana can help her.' I offered lamely.

'You really are a cabbage-headed king.' Merlin spoke. My knights choked on their laughter.

'Shut up, Merlin.' I snapped half-heartedly, trying to think of a quick solution. We're leaving tomorrow.

**Gwen**

'Don't blame me if you come back to find the castle demolished.' I warned my husband. Really what is he thinking? Sticking me with nine children. He held his hands up in defense, grinning goofily at me. Did he think this was funny?

'Don't worry, Gwen. I'm sure we'll manage.' Morgana offered, coming out of her room for once, only for this period of time so we could care for the children. But then she turned on Arthur. 'But really nine?'

'Including your own.' Arthur said as if that made things better. Morgana looke like she might still strangle him.

'Who do think women are? People built to take care of ridiculous amounts of children?!' She demanded disbelievingly. It seemed just like old times now. Morgana wounding Arthur's pride.

'Who else would you suggest take care of them?' Arthur replied, looking at his wit's end. Only he would come up with such a shaky solution. I sighed exasperatedly.

'May I come in?' A sweet voice asked, knocking on the door.

'Yes.' I called back.

'Ah, Mordred, I wanted to show you were all the documents are.' Arthur excused quickly, grabbing the confused young man and pulling him to his work table to escape Morgana's wrath.

'Was something the matter, sister?' Mordred asked Morgana. Morgana smiled at him, even through all that happened, he couldn't stop thinking of her as his sister.

'Arthur is leaving me and Gwen to care for all _nine_ children.' She impressed, almost seething at Arthur.

'My Queen has told me of that.' Akira put in but I know she must've overheard Gwaine telling Vervain. She curtsied to the both of us with a sweet, gentle smile on her pure features. No wonder Mordred was in love with her. 'I've come to offer my help should it be required.'

'Lifesaver!' Morgana exclaimed so dramatically, I just had to laugh. Mordred and Arthur chuckled as well and Akira just smiled serenely. I just hope she wasn't going to be losing that optimism when she realizes just what trouble these children are capable of.

**Vervain**

'So you'll leave tomorrow morning then?' Daemon asked me, looking at me with well-guarded brown eyes. When I had borne him, I thought maybe I screwed up and gave him a heart of ice like my own. But I found out we were quite the same. Like a rose, frozen in winter, waiting for spring, as Gwaine told me.

'Yes.' I confirmed, running my fingers through his dark hair as I patted his head gently.

'I'll take care of Nuala while you and Father are away.' He promised and I gave him a smile. The ones I only ever showed to my family. He smiled back and I had to admire just how much he looked like Gwaine.

'I know you will.' I assured, trusting in him. My noble boy. We both looked at my youngest daughter. Gwaine scooped her up into his arms and up onto his shoulders where she sat happily laughing as she curled her fingers in his messy locks. He beamed at her smile, chuckling along as he spun around. It was a heart-warming sight.

'You'll get into lots of trouble while I'm gone, won't you?' He asked her joyfully. Why does that statement sound off?

'Lots and lots! Promise!' She squealed merrily.

I sighed. 'Gwaine, wrong values!' I called to him. I turned back to my son when Daemon's wolf, Grey, came forward with a whinnying sound, licking his hand but he just patted her head comfortingly. 'Daemon?'

'I have a bad feeling.'

'About what?'

He looked up and smiled at me. 'Don't worry on it, Mother.' He said sincerely. I wasn't shocked to know my son is as good as a liar as I am.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Lancelot**

The children woke before dawn all of them in their night clothes, to see us off. My little girl still had her falcon on her shoulder even as she yawned with her early waking. I tried to leave without waking her but she knew. I smiled slightly. Liath had tears running down her face but she made no noise. She merely looked at Arthur while he spoke to an uneasy Damien and a stubbornly upset Lyra.

'The kingdom is not protected enough.' Lyra maintained. 'You can't go.'

Arthur smiled. 'I have to go so I can protect the kingdom. I think Mordred can handle things.' He said confidently.

'Mordred isn't you, Father.' Damien retorted next. It was almost like a debate. My girl clung close to my side and I put my arm around her so the early morning chill would not get to her.

'No, he's not but there's no other option. I'll be back soon. Train hard.' He said, ruffling Damien's dark hair. Lyra decided to blow up.

'What do I do? What do I do when you're gone?!' She demanded but it didn't keep the quiver from her voice. Arthur grinned at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'You're my eldest child, it's your duty to protect them.' He said, gesturing to his two youngest. But Lyra already knew this. She reminded herself everyday that she was the eldest Pendragon child. 'Maybe one day, you'll protect this kingdom too. When I come back, I expect to see some serious improvement.' He said mock sternly, beaming at her. Lyra blinked her blue eyes. She had just been given permission to join the rest in the knight's training.

Lyra nodded and hugged her father briefly before stepping out of the way. Arthur opened his arms to Liath. There must've been magic involved because even my sharp eyes couldn't follow her flight into Arthur's arms. He was almost knocked back with the impact as she threw her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. Kathlin pressed to my side harder. I kissed the top her head in comfort.

Liath didn't try to talk her father out of going though. 'Bye, Dad.' She cried quietly. Arthur pulled her back and wiped her tears. Camelot's Joy was crying her eyes out.

'Be happy, Liath. Camelot will panic if they see you so distressed.' Arthur reminded. Leon chuckled lightly. That was actually true… Liath broke into a sudden smile and I was shocked at how… real it looked.

'Vira, let go of your father.' Aria said in exasperation though she smiled. Wolf stood beside Wariea, the two of them restless. Vira was undergoing… denial I suppose it was. Aithusa was also currently curled around Merlin's leg. To be fair, Merlin didn't look like he wanted to let go of his daughter either.

'I have to go, Vira.' Merlin pointed out, arms wrapped beneath her wings.

'I know.' She said in a surprisingly straight voice. 'If you don't come back soon, I'll dye all your neckerchiefs pink, Dad.' She warned.

Merlin laughed while Vira released him and latched on to her mother instead but she knew not to cling know but Aria pulled both her kids forward and kissed them both. It was all very sentimental. Vervaine hugged her children and she was smiling for them… it was creeping me out. Gwaine scooped up his daughter and bounced her for a bit, making her laugh wildly and Daemon smiled.

'Make some trouble, son!' Gwaine told his boy and Daemon grinned… roguishly, wasn't he supposed to be cold like his mother?!

I held on to Kathlin. Arthur kissed Gwen deeply, earning a grossed look from Lyra and Damien while getting claps of joy from Liath. I allowed myself to remember Safira for a moment but I wiped her from my mind once more when Arthur mounted his horse. Everyone else got on their horses too. I sighed. So soon… This would be the first time I left my little girl here alone, on her own. Small hands snapped me out of my reverie.

I looked down to see my daughter's exasperated look. She pushed me again, gently. 'Dad, you have to go.' She said pointedly. I smiled slightly. How embarrassing for me, to be the one the child has to force to leave. I scooped her up, her falcon flying off her shoulder with an indignant squawked. I kissed her forehead and set her down again.

'Take care of yourself.' I murmured to her. How was I going to survive? God knows how long before I'll be able to see my daughter again.

'You too.' She shot back with a grin and it was only then that I noticed her quiver of arrows was strapped across her back, tucked with her bow. I relaxed a bit. That was good. She knew to protect herself. Before I could change my mind, I swung up onto my horse.

'We ride for the land beyond the mountains!' Arthur proclaimed and then we were off, gaining more distance from Camelot by the second. More distance from my daughter. I shook my head and focused. We had to find these barbarian people.

**Merlin**

We rode for days. The mountains were snowy and we were forced to make camp. Thank god for Aria's star fire, even through the snow it never went out. Vervain was completely in her element here, she didn't even feel the cold. But she sat in Gwaine's arms to offer what warmth she could to him. Aria slept with her wings covering the both of us, her sleek feathers keeping us comfortable. That's how I knew she was gone. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I was freezing. I was shivering so hard, I probably looked like a coward.

I got to my feet, my breath coming out in a fog as I breathed and walked out of the small shelter we built. I saw my wife as soon as I stepped out. There was a wolf before her. Something sharp stabbed inside me. 'Aria.' I called. Her wings unfurled slightly in the dark. The wolf made a growling sound though it was brief. Would it attack her?

Magic flowed into my hand. Just in case. The muscles in its legs tightened and I stretched out my fingers. It dashed away from her as fast as possible. Aria collapsed. She dropped into the snow and my heart plummeted. I ran to her, sliding in the snow as I went. 'Arthur!' I called. She didn't look harmed. There was no blood. I pressed my hand to her cheek. She blinked her eyes at me. I couldn't tell if my hand was cold or if it was her skin. Maybe both.

'Merlin, what the bloody hell are you yelling about?! Gwaine and Elyan were lying about the frost giants, I swear.' He said grumpily, trudging out of his tent. But when he saw Aria, his eyes sharpened and he rushed forward to us. 'What happened?' He demanded.

'I don't know! There was a wolf and then she dropped!' I stuttered. No matter how many threats we faced, I still felt the same panic every time she was in danger.

'I'm okay. I'm just… I can't feel right now.' She said her familiar last sentence. She did this to herself often on Camelot's west tower. Expose herself to the cold.

'You're a real idiot.' Arthur sighed as I picked her up. It felt routine but the wolf's calculating eyes were in my head, nagging me like one of Gaius' warnings.

'You say that about almost everyone.' Aria replied wittily. I smiled. At least, she retained her sharp tongue. Arthur called for Vervain and she appeared almost immediately. Her grey eyes were sharp even in the snow around her and almost showed worry when she saw Aria. Almost.

'Set her down by the fire and step away.' Vervain spoke to me directly. I followed her instruction. Gwaine popped his head out sleepily.

'Merlin, what goes on? What's with Aria?' He asked. It seemed to wake everyone up. Percival and Elyan stuck their heads out too and Lancelot and Leon emerged soon after.

'She's fine. Just cold.' Vervain diagnosed briefly, finding a stick and thrusting the tip into the fire before transferring the fire to Aria's skin. Her own starfire licked along her body, not even burning her clothes. She hummed and stretched out like a feline creature. I sighed in relief.

'See what you did, Merlin. Worrying everyone for nothing.' She accused lightly, stretching her arms, one of her hand not catching the flames.

I almost laughed. 'It's your own fault for wandering away on your own and then being so loved by everyone.' I retorted. She opened her mouth to argue back but Vervain's next words stopped her.

'Why do you smell like wolf?'

'Merlin said there was a wolf when Aria collapsed.' Arthur offered her. I froze, remembering it's predatory gait, the stance of its body. I never understood why Aria loved those fearsome animals. But this time she tensed too. Instinctively, I pressed my hand to her cheek and the fire parted to allow me. She leaned into my hand and held hers out, the one she didn't let the fire spread to. I took the small yellow-white roll from her.

'It's a message. From the ones over the mountain.' She whispered. Magic shocked into my fingers. Strong magic. A kind of magic I have only ever read about. I unrolled the parchment and words appeared in midnight ink.

The surprise was wreaking havoc in my system. I knew the others could see that in me. What would anyone expect? I just found out that what was supposed to be extinct still existed. My lips trembled as I read. 'We are not as barbaric as you think, Pendragon.' I spoke. I read the next silently but my lips would not move but it echoed in my mind… Watch your mistakes, Druid King.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Gwaine**

We trudged over the mountain but we weren't prepared for what was past its snowy tops. Warmth. There was no snow on the grounds. It was just fresh dirt. It was like snow and then one foot away… no snow. Vervain raised her brows in calm surprise but said nothing. Merlin touched the ground and pulled back as if stung.

'Magic.' He muttered. Aria whined low in her throat like a worrying wolf.

'I thought they were barbarians.' Lancelot muttered back.

'This magic is old magic.' Aria whispered, almost fearful. It was so unlike her. 'They live as one with the earth, it is a different side of the Old Religion that grants their magic.'

'What does that mean?' Arthur questioned impatiently.

'Legends talk about an ancient tribe that started with a man and a woman.' Merlin started, eyes sharp. Even Vervain listened carefully. 'Both of nature but the man is physical and the woman spiritual. A tribe of human animals and shaman.'

'What the hell is a shaman?' Elyan questioned, pulling down Percival's head when it was sticking out of their hiding place.

'A woman with magic.' Merlin whispered as if afraid they would hear him.

'Well, that won't be a problem then!' I exclaimed with a grin. Merlin was the strongest!

'There's only one at a time but she's extremely powerful. It'll be bad to pick a fight with them.' Merlin warned seriously. I blinked. Were they really that bad? Merlin must just be modest. That's just how he is.

A sharp growl was heard. We drew our swords but it was too late, we were surrounded by the foreign men, they were all dressed in furs and skins and they were huge. Our arms twisted till our swords dropped. Aria was standing next to Merlin protectively. Vervain was on her other side. They hadn't swarmed to them because they were unarmed. That and they were wary of Aria's fully spread out wings. She growled loudly and the men growled in return. 'Let them go.' She demanded.

I could feel the air drop a few degrees. Vervain locked eyes with me and I smiled in assurance. She did worry over me occasionally. The men started making sounds of nervousness. The arms restraining us tightened and I grunted as my arms were bent back. 'Release them now.' Vervain ordered, stepping forward, the air getting even chillier.

'Woman, how are you doing that?' One man asked suspiciously. 'Are you shaman?'

'I'm the Queen of Nature.' She stated imperiously before nodding her chin at me and then the others. 'You're holding my Consort and my friends.' She said coldly. They let me go at once then but held the others. Vervain swept to my side and I held her close but didn't reach for my sword. The foreign men watched her with interest.

'We just want to speak with your leaders, we mean you no harm.' Merlin tried too, seeing that they understood our language, stepping forward. Aria followed.

'Your creature doesn't agree.' The man resisted holding onto the others still.

'It's alright, Aria. Calm down.' Merlin coaxed her, petting her hand gently. His eyes glowed gold for a moment but I don't know what magic he used. She lowered her wings and folded them hesitantly, coming to Merlin's side. He turned back to them then. 'This is my wife, she's just a bit cautious.'

The men were staring at him with great surprise. 'Male shaman, you are strange. But you've mated a stranger creature still. We need assurance your mate will not attack our men.'

'I'm not going to attack you, let go of my brothers.' She snapped, irritated. I could understand. They were treating her like an animal. Some even whispered in surprise because they thought she couldn't speak. They didn't release the others though and Arthur was getting impatient.

'Merlin, get us out of here already.' He sighed.

'You dare to speak rude to a shaman?' The man holding him demanded with an indignant voice.

'He's my King, we are friends.' Merlin explained quickly.

'That's the way a King will speak to another King.' Aria interjected and all eyes turned to her. 'We only want to speak to your leaders.'

'What King is the male shaman, creature?' One man asked. Aria bristled, her wings twitched.

'My name is Aria, not creature. He's the Druid King and the other is the King of Camelot, a territory you have recently come close to.' She explained sharply. Merlin grabbed her hand and she seemed to calm down a bit. The men released the others immediately.

'My apologies, Druid Queen, we meant not to offend. We will lead you to our leaders.' He said, walking ahead with another man while the others followed behind us. The temperature got warmer again and the men looked curiously at my queen. I put my arm around her and grinned at them and they started. She came close to me, looking up with concern. The expression on her face told me it was serious and I placed a kiss on her pale hair reassuringly.

**Aria**

They looked at me discreetly or at least tried to. There was one man that just stared at stared at me. I wasn't actually scared of them but with my wings and my animalistic behaviour, I can't guess if they'll treat me as someone who is close to nature or an abomination to it. It had been a long time since people stared at my wings. I thought I'd never have to feel this way again. Merlin's touch was keeping me sane but not that sane.

'What?' I snapped at the man who was staring. He looked in surprised and his eyes widened at my face, now staring at my eyes.

'Are you human or beast, Druid Queen?' He questioned without shame.

'Both and then something else.' I answered with an annoyed growl. He seemed to think about it then.

'What kind is that?'

Is he ever going to mind his own business?! 'I am the only one of my kind.' I replied carefully, unsure how he would take this information. Merlin squeezed my hand and I relaxed a little bit.

'Aria's a bit like me too but our magic is different. She's… very different and she feels even stranger when asked about what she is.' Merlin explained, addressing the man. The man nodded in understanding.

'I understand. She is a shaman and a beast and a human and then something else.' He said, making an equation out of me. I frowned but he was pretty much correct. It probably wasn't wise to tell them I was a star just yet. That's a bit too much to take.

'Yes, that's right.' Merlin said on my behalf but I still felt the man's eyes on me, judging if I was an enemy or not. I was a star still when I last saw a shaman. When I witnessed their animalistic ways and fierce magic, it was when they killed a white deer. Rare, they were until they couldn't tell if it was of nature. So they savaged it. It wouldn't matter one bit if I was the Druid Queen, if they decreed me as an abomination of nature, they'd kill me too.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Merlin**

'Druid King, what business have you on our lands?' The chieftain asked gruffly. It was obvious he was the leader. He held a huge spear and there was a bear's head, emptied and draped on his head.

'I follow my King.' I told him, stepping aside for Arthur to face the chieftain.

'Pendragon King, speak.' The chieftain allowed, but I caught the glance he gave to Aria as she tried to hide her wings. She squeezed my hand.

Arthur gave a strange look at the title but said nothing. 'Your men have come near to my territories and… the remains of their… meal… are scaring my people.' Arthur struggled to word it without offending the chieftain.

'You find fault in our ways, Pendragon King?' A woman asked, her hair adorned with bones and other charms.

'No…' Arthur admitted slowly. 'Just not used to it.'

I felt the jolt of raw magic when she walked in. She's the shaman. I bowed slightly, Aria copying my movement. She looked at me, bowing back. 'Druid King, I did not think you would come. You are braver than you seem.' She mused.

Aria looked at me sharply. Everyone did. Crap, now they knew I had hid something from them. Aria's wings twitched in worry and the shaman strode up to Aria who stood straight, leaning back though she stood her ground. Her hand was tight around mine. I rubbed my thumb against it soothingly. Why was she so afraid of these people? Was she hiding something from me too? 'What is this creature you have with you?' The shaman demanded of me.

'This is my leannan, my wife, Aria.' I told her firmly. Aria must have a reason to fear her so much.

'You mated with this creature? I didn't think any druid close to nature would be so careless.' She chided me and my eyes widened in surprise. What did she say? 'Does she speak?

'I do.' Aria forced out in a steady tone.

'She has aspects of a beast in her, as we do but more.' The chieftain supplied, looking at the shaman. 'Is there something wrong, my mate?'

'I'm not sure yet.' She said indecisively. She turned to me then but her eyes watched Aria closely. 'Can you tell me of her origins?'

'What are you going to do?' I questioned back, looking at her. Shaman or not, I won't allow her to harm Aria.

'That depends on what she is. It is this tribe who must keep this earth pure. If she is of nature, there is no need to destroy her.' The shaman answered simply.

Percival stood straight, advancing a step with hard eyes. 'That's our sister you threaten.'

The shaman glared at his sharply and waved her hand at him, he clutched at his chest choking. I raised my hand to help but Aria was faster. 'Percy!' She called out the nickname she had given him. She rushed to him, placing a hand on his chest and feeding a cleansing magic into his system. He gulped down air again. The chieftain tried to calm his wife. Aria spun to her and I knew she was scared by the way her feathers lay flat to her wings but she was also protective, keeping all her adoptive brothers behind her. 'He only defends me. I will answer you, shaman.'

'You have magic. That is a sign in your favour… Aria.' The shaman said, grudgingly using her name. She was suspicious though and Aria came to my side. I put my arm around her beneath her wings and offered her what comfort I could. She was still fearful. 'Now we will hear of the rest of you.'

'Those of magic may leave with my mate. I only have business with the Pendragon King and his men.' The chieftain decided. Vervain nodded to him and turned to go. Gwaine looked a bit confused as I looked back at him. The shaman saw this and looked back as well in understanding.

'The Consort may come if he so wishes.' The shaman allowed with a straight, calm face. Vervain pushed him back to Arthur, her hands of his chest.

'No, you stay by your King.' Vervain scolded.

'But you're his Queen first. Even I know that.' Arthur argued. Vervain gave him a cold look and he shut up, keeping his nose out of people's business as he should.

'You remain here. You'll know if I need you. I'll see you later, my consort. She spoke his title with less frostbite on her tongue. Gwaine caught her hands and kissed them before letting them go.

'Alright, Vervain.' He answered, giving her a roguish smile as she turned away from him, shaking her head at his ridiculous display. Elyan punched his shoulder playfully and for a moment, there was a light mood. Then those of us with magic left with the shaman.

**Vervain**

'Our land has brightened, Nature Queen.' Was the first thing the shaman said upon entering her tent, addressing me as she bowed slightly. 'I thank you.'

'None needed. Let's hurry this.' I answered, returning her gesture. I didn't want this to drag on too long, part of it was being away from Gwaine and another was the possibility of Aria's death. I won't say it but she is my friend.

'Yes.' She agreed, looking to Aria who stiffened. 'Show me your wings.' Aria turned around without hesitation but she fidgeted frequently. It didn't get past the shaman. 'Why do you twist and turn?' she questioned, raising a brow as she scrutinised Aria's black wings.

'I… I do not show my back to strangers. It is instinct.' Aria said nervously. The shaman plucked a feather suddenly. Aria growled audibly. Merlin rushed to take her hand and I stepped forward, touching my hand to her wing to lessen the sting for her. I knew it hurt. Aria's wings were strong but sensitive too. With the anxiety and fear she was dealing with, I took the opportunity to calm her magic with my own, a similar feeling as to a painkiller.

'My apologies.' The shaman replied, dropping the feather to the floor of the tent. 'Tell me, Aria. What are you?'

'I… am a great many things. But if you will listen, shaman, I can tell you the tale of my origin.' She forced out, her strange eyes glowing. The shaman looked pleased though.

'Good, you are willing. I would rather hear the whole story and make my decision than hear you try to convince me. Sit, and tell me your origin, Druid Queen.' She invited. Aria sat down, bringing Merlin to sit with her. She pulled my arm suddenly too so I sat down on her other side without protest. This was going to take a while, I could tell.

Suddenly, a memory came forth in my head. The night before I left Camelot. Daemon was speaking to me. He said he had a bad feeling… right before he told me it was nothing I had to worry about. I knew he was right about that now. I knew he was lying when he said I didn't have to worry… I shook my head as Aria took a deep breath. I must listen and help her where I can.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Liath**

I sat at the edge of the training field with Wolf, Vira, Nuala and Akvai. It was the middle of the afternoon but the sun was playing shy, hiding behind the grey clouds. Uncle Merlin put me and Kathlin in charge of our classes because I studied the most and she knew the most. I was always in the library reading about magic. There were so many books! Kathlin loved it too. We taught what we learnt to the others.

We finished early today because the spell was actually pretty easy. So we were watching the training of the maybe-knights. My siblings were there. I rarely watched Damien fight. He didn't like for me to see him like that. He said he had to balance it out so usually we spent our time reading and making funny spells. He had nice ideas. I could see what he meant.

Lyra beat them all, not even stopping. She moved like it was natural for her. She was happy when she fought, I saw her grinning while she swung her sword. But Damien fought seriously, calmly. He watched for openings and only smiled afterwards when he helped his opponent up. She and Damien were faster than the others because Uncle Elyan and Mom put metal into their swords before this.

Daemon was good too. He was unexpected. He dodged in such weird ways but it was really graceful and he opened up his opponents to attack. I couldn't tell if he liked swordsmanship or not because his face was always so blank. His wolf, Grey, watched his every move but didn't even twitch from her place. The knight in charge clapped his hands and congratulated the kids but there was a sparkle in his attitude.

'But to be a knight, you can't be just good at swordplay. You've got to have skills with archery and javelin too. Those are the three basic battle skills to be a knight.' He said to them, receiving groans all around. Lyra didn't but she blinked and there was a look on her face that spelled doom. I giggled behind my hand.

Daemon took a look at Lyra too and smiled. I stopped laughing and looked harder. I noticed a few times that Daemon would smile at her but I wasn't too sure. The next moment, his face was empty again and Damien was talking calmly to Lyra, comforting her probably. The knight smiled widely and clapped once to silence the maybe-knights.

'Don't worry if you're not good at it yet, you come here to train. You'll get better. Today, we'll do archery.' He laughed at their sour faces. There was a twinkle in his eye again.

'He must love kids.' Akvai said, catching the knight's strangely childlike personality. Wolf and Vira nodded together, folding their wings close to their body when the wind blew a little harder than usual.

'To teach you, we have Camelot's best shot! Kathlin!' The knight continued with flair. I watched as my friend ran out with her red hair flying in the wind and a big smile. The maybe-knights cheered for her and we cheered along too. 'Today's a windy day which affects archers so it might be hard for Kathlin to…'

A thud hit the target, dead centre, cutting him off. He stared at the target in shock but beamed brightly at Kathlin who grinned in returned. 'No worries. I'm okay in the wind.' She said confidently, ignoring how the maybe-knights stared at her.

She notched an arrow quickly and the group parted except for my siblings and Daemon. She laughed at them. 'I'm not going to shoot you! Just watch how the arrow in notched!' The group reformed and she notched the arrow again slower, letting them see where to put their hands and how to place the arrow.

'Stand with your legs slightly apart and sight along the arrow. Pull the arrow back and release.' She explained, twirling around and letting the arrow go. It looked suspiciously like she didn't even aim. It flew to bulls-eye anyway. 'The hard part is position and pulling the arrow. You can't tense your body but it takes a lot of strength to pull the arrow.'

She moved to the target board and spaced to the left, slightly forward and stuck an arrow into the ground. What was she doing? 'The wind's strong today so if you aim correctly for the target board, it'll land here.'

She moved aside and let them try. Some of them hit close but not quite like Daemon did and some completely missed like Lyra. Her face was so funny! Only one person got it even close to her arrow. Damien shot the arrow two inches beside hers but she clapped her hands like the knight did and smiled widely at them.

'Don't feel bad, I taught Damien before this. You guys aren't that bad. If you train more, you'll get it eventually. Archery takes practice and…' she spoke cheerily before choking on air. She didn't speak again and her face suddenly showed… fear.

I scrambled to my feet with the others and ran to her. 'Kathlin, what's wrong?' I asked her but she just looked at me with scared eyes. But in the next moment, the fear was replaced with something else and she started running up to Uncle's Merlin's study where we learned. I followed her, the others behind me as we raced after her.

I still had no idea what was wrong. Kathlin was the only one and I had a feeling that she wouldn't be telling us. She hated for us to worry. She burst into the room and tore out a piece of paper and snatched a quill from the table. She started writing and I noticed the others weren't here yet. I peeked over her shoulder as her falcon looked from the other.

_The shaman has decided.  
Leave immediately._

That was all she wrote and she threw the quill aside, fumbling around the shelves until she found some string. Our friends began filing in noisily, questions flying out of their mouth. I watched silently as she fastened the short message onto the leg of her falcon and it rubbed its head against her affectionately.

'Take this to Dad.' She whispered urgently and I don't know if it understood but it flew out of the window with swift speed as if urged by the voice of Kathlin. I was rigid there, standing in this room so protected. Was Dad just as protected? No.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Lancelot**

It was deep in the night when I woke up. Actually, more like a sharp pain in my hand woke me up. The night had ended with no decisions being made. Amongst knights or the magical royals. I rubbed my hand and opened my eyes slowly, widening them when I recognized the undersized falcon beside me. What was my daughter's pet doing here? It nuzzled its beak against my wrist, holding out his leg wordlessly. The smart guy didn't make a single sound that would get him caught.

I took the small message and unrolled it, nearly choking in disbelief. How is this possible? Aria didn't finish telling her story and we on Arthur's side have yet to hear the shaman decide anything… but Kathlin is a Wissen… she knows… I ruffled through my bag and penned out a new message. We must handle things here. We can't have the kingdom know and worry. That's what's most important. If this is a trap, we must make sure no one else falls into it.

I tied it to the falcon's leg and he left immediately, flying faster than any bird. I stared at the message before thumping Leon's shoulder. We need to be alert.

**Shaman**

That beast. She seems so sincere. I almost doubted myself for a moment. I thought perhaps she was telling the truth… but even so. She is a creature of disgrace. Rejected by her mother, by a part of nature… a fallen star is star no more and to be fused with a soul and a baset does not change that. She seems like a nice girl. I breathed deep and looked at the young girl sleeping before me, her face so much like mine. My daughter… will she have such a hard life as well?

I turned away and entered the tent shared with my mate. He did not know. He does not need to know. This is my burden to bear. I must end that abomination myself. She could very well be deceiving us all. I pity the Druid King then. He is so utterly devoted to that creature. And her friend… the Queen of Nature. How dare she make a fool out of them?! She will not fool me. She will not ruin my people.

'You seemed troubled.' My mate calls to me as I lay down beside him. I look into his open face. He is the strongest in our tribe. He never needed to be saved except for once which I gladly did so. I am the only one that he needs to protect him. I must not fail.

'I merely have much to think upon.' I lied swiftly. For the sake of my mate, my child and my tribe. For the sake of Nature herself, I must kill the mate of the Druid King.

'Think no more, my mate. Leave it be till the morning comes.' He urged me and I nodded, settling down at his side but not for one moment did my thoughts leave the fallen star.

Maybe… she could be sincere, loving… it would not change the fact that she is a disgraced creature of Nature, meant to die yet survived as this unnatural beast. I must end her before she creates progeny with the Druid King. I closed my eyes and convinced myself that he could find a new mate and be blessed with children. But I know the truth.

Should my own mate die, I will remain alone… It is his curse to bear. I wish I did not have to but his happiness must be sacrifice for the sake of Nature. Yet it is sad to know his blood will not grow strong in his descendants, he will not have happiness in a mate or in their children. It is only for that, that I am truly sorry. But it will not stop me.

**Nuala**

I shook my brother from his sleep and he got up quickly, looking at me with sharp dark eyes. 'Daemon.'

'Nuala.' He replied, his voice scratchy from sleep. 'Why are you awake?'

'I know you felt it too. Mom's not doing well.' I told him. His eyes showed understanding and he sighed, getting up and hugging me in comfort. The trees have been rustling and the weather's been rainy and the crops in the field are less than the plentiful reap mother brings. I tried to help and it works but I can feel them sending me mom's feelings.

'I know. Grey whines when it rains.' He said quietly in the dark. I looked at the wolf, sleeping close to my brother's side. Poor girl. I smiled and stroked her fur. At one point, Daemon wasn't even sure of her gender. 'You haven't been well either.'

'Huh?' I asked, confused. Me?

'Don't think I never noticed.' He said, his eyes soft and calm. 'You don't feel as much fun when you play with the others. You sit with mom's herbs and take care of them but you always look worried. When I played for you in the forest, you couldn't relax.'

My eyes grew wide. I must have looked like a ghost with my pale snowy eyes and ivory skin and that silver white hair. But my brother didn't move. He knew all along. 'What if she's in trouble?'

'Dad won't let her get hurt.' Daemon said but I saw through his words even if his face didn't move and his voice was straight. I knew when he tried to lie to make me feel better.

'Then why are we having storms when there should be sun? Why are the trees shedding their leaves so soon?' I dared him. His eyes closed for a moment.

'There is nothing we can do.' He murmured, giving up on reassuring me, knowing that I wasn't going to listen anymore. Grey woke up and nuzzled his hand, worry in her eyes.

'I have to help. She's the Queen and I'm the Princess. It's my job.' I argued quietly. Daemon held onto me tighter and it started to rain heavily. It was so dark out. Was our mother worrying now? Even in her sleep?

'You can't go, Nuala. I'm supposed to protect you.'

'Then come with me.' I begged and for the longest time he just stared into my eyes. Dark versus light. We were the opposite of each other but not one can survive without the other. Mother told me that once.

Then his eyes closed and I knew he was choosing between keeping me safe and helping our mother. I felt bad for making him do it. But not enough to give in.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Morgana**

I was awake later than usual. That was strange. Akvai would've come in to wake me before he left to play with his half-cousins and friends. I dressed as usual, thinking about all the paperwork Mordred, Gwen and myself would have to handle today. I looked out the window for a moment. Then another… I frowned. Camelot wasn't the same today. Something was off. I brushed it away before sweeping out of my room.

I met Gwen, rushing down the steps out of the castle. 'What is it, Gwen?' I asked my anxious friend.

'Have you seen Akvai or any of the others today?' She questioned immediately.

'…No.' I answered quietly and the two of us rushed out to the courtyard. My child's voice was nowhere to be heard. I knew it! Camelot was never this silent with nine adventurous children running around. They weren't here. Where were they?! Where was my son?!

**Akvai**

My chest was tight with guilt. I looked up at the sky, the sun was shining bright and high. Mother would find out about now as according to my vision. I was walking next to Vira and Wolf, their dragons at their side. I could see that they felt… off, in the forest we were walking because the feathers on their wings were rustling even when there was no wind. 'Akvai, if you don't want to come with us…' Vira let on, wringing her hands as we walked further and further from Camelot.

'I do. Why do you think I don't?' I asked curiously. The others in front and behind us didn't hear us at all.

'Well… you're so nervous… you're acting like Wariea.' She laughed awkwardly. I smiled at the mentioned dragon. His typical attitude was there except that he stuck closer to Vira and was quieter than usual, sometimes bumping her hand nervously.

'That's because I know about the vision you and Wolf had.' I spoke softly. Vira didn't say anything but clutched at her hands tighter. Wolf turned to me instead.

'Maybe we should tell the others.' He contemplated, petting Aithusa's head.

'You know that won't make a difference.' His twin argued.

'She's right.' I agreed before a small verbal war could break out between them. 'It's up to us to deal with whatever comes. At the last moment…'

'Okay.' They said in unison but they didn't notice that my fingers were trembling. I wanted to grab all of them and take them home to Camelot. I wished I left Mother a message. She usually couldn't sleep well without me but now she'd be so worried about me and the rest that she won't sleep at all. The chances of changing the vision… were next to nothing.

Then Nuala called from behind us. 'Lyra, can't we take another route. This forest isn't safe.' She said, her pale eyes worried and it held a lot of weight because Nuala was adventurous and she didn't scare easily.

Lyra bit her lips and looked first at her uneasy little sister and then at Damien who shook his head. 'We don't know another route and if we go any other way we could get lost.' Lyra said, explaining the trouble we were in.

Then there was a roar… no, a few loud roars a bit far from where we were. It sounded like thunder but the harsh rumbling was completely different. Everyone froze. Aithusa and Wariea hissed their quiet baby dragon hisses at the sound and Grey even though he was big for a wolf pup, growled and bit Daemon's sleeve, pulling him forward with an impatient whine. Daemon understood. Everybody did.

'Run!' Daemon urged with a whisper that echoed like a shout in our years. We ran fast but somehow the next roars were much closer than they should have been.

**Gwaine **

We sat in a sort of half circle at Arthur's side and listened to the negotiations between our King and the Chief of the tribe. 'We don't have a problem with foreign people in our country but… the bones and flesh you left at your campsites and we found strange prints of the ground there, it makes my people fear.'

The Chief was a reasonable man. He listened patiently before giving us an explanation. 'It is true our warriors were careless in their feasting but the tracks you saw were not our doing.'

We all stopped for a bit. Shit, Merlin wasn't here. 'Is it magical in nature?' Lancelot asked hesitantly.

'We encountered one and killed it. Later, its pack followed.' The Chief said seriously. 'It repels magic, it seems. It killed some of your… shaman-like people but we slayed it by normal means. It is not magical in nature; it is not of nature at all.'

'And killing things against nature is what your tribe does. So that is why your men… um, warriors, entered my kingdom.' Arthur spoke, trying to take in the information.

'I would not have any of my tribe intrude otherwise. We cannot abandon our duty. It appeared from a shaman-like man of your kind but yet not. He is impure and has been creating these creatures. Our secret-seeker or spy… as you would say, was killed after sending us this information.' The Chief growled in anger at the death of one of his own. The man he was describing sounded familiar somehow but I couldn't think in what way. Merlin probably could but he wasn't here.

'What do you know of this man other than what you've already said?' Arthur asked calmly. Everyone was listening now.

'His name is Baruch and he is our enemy. He had the gift of being a human, a being of nature and he has thrown away that gift.' The warrior man said and you could tell, he was completely pissed.

Arthur fisted his hands. I understood his feeling. The others reacted in similar ways. 'I don't think we have anymore misunderstandings then.'

That guy kidnapped our little sister, he hurt Aria! It's worse for Arthur because Morgana's his sister too so both his sisters were hurt by Baruch. Sometimes I wonder how he looks at Akvai. Morgana loved her son even though Baruch… raped her, I mean, she used to be a bitch but damn she was one hell of a mom. But how does Arthur take it? I guess it's fine, Akvai isn't like his dad at all.

I felt a shiver run up my spine and a small wind rushed against my left cheek. The tent was completely closed. If Vervain needed me, I would've heard her voice. Was it… Nuala or Daemon? I felt something curl in my stomach. I was a knight and a rogue, I was scared of very few things. But the thought that my kids could be in danger… that scared me shitless.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Percival**

We listened as Arthur and the Chief talked some more about these… beasts. We knew about the problem before. King Mactire said he had a few sorcerers go missing and we mistook those prints to be the Chief's men. Why did Baruch have to be part of it? Hasn't he had enough? If he shows his face again, I can guarantee a whole bunch of people are just waiting to tear him limb from limb.

'What do you mean exactly, that Baruch is not human? What is he?' Arthur asked, confused but trying his best. The Chief took a deep breath and… exited the tent. Arthur turned to us, a disbelieving look on his face. 'Am I really that thick?'

'Take no meaning to it, King.' The Chief said, reappearing quickly, holding some old skins in his hands. He threw it on the ground before us and it unrolled. 'I only meant to explain what you asked.'

It was a simple drawing. A group of many blackened human forms and then one that was blank-bodied. 'The shamans before my mate, they too foresaw a time when there would be a human that is traitor to his own kind. A human of no essence… is not human at all.'

'Essence. You mean the soul?' Elyan asked, looking disgusted. I didn't blame him.

'That is what you call it. It is what makes a person… themselves. I cannot explain it in any other way.' The Chief clarified for us apologetically.

'We understand perfectly.' Arthur assured. 'So these… creatures that repel magic… Baruch created them?'

'He did.' The Chief confirmed grimly.

We didn't have a chance to talk anymore after that. A loud drumming suddenly started up and the Chief stood up, the aura of a warrior rolling off of him. Arthur stood as well and we stood with him loyally. A young man, one shoulder carrying the weight of a fox's fur, bowed as he entered with his fist crossed over his chest. 'The creatures draw near!'

'Take the children, mothers and any women not warrior. Hide them with the shaman together with the other people of magic.' The Chief ordered swiftly, grabbing a huge, decorated spear in his hand. 'All warriors to me!'

'We will fight with you.' Arthur said, drawing his sword. The Chief looked back at Arthur as the young man left to do as his leader bid him. He looked rather surprised at Arthur's decision but I knew our King was a brave man. He was Courage after all. He was nothing if not courageous.

'I welcome you and your men, King.' The Chief acquiesced and without another word, we rushed out of the tent after the Chief and the King. But for some reason… Lancelot looked worried, which was not unusual. The man was full of that stuff. But Gwaine was stressed. I've never knew that such a carefree man could even own such an expression. It gave me an uneasy feeling.

**Damien**

We ran faster as the sounds followed us. I tried to think where it was coming from but I couldn't. I didn't know which way to go. The roars seemed to bounce… Oh. 'The sound is echoing.' I yelled to my sisters and friends.

Kathlin shook her head, breathing hard. 'No. It's not.' And she skidded to a halt, notching her arrow with battle light in her eyes. 'We're surrounded.'

I was rarely wrong but Kathlin, there was no way that was a guess. 'I get it.' Lyra said, drawing her sword. 'We have to fight!'

I didn't like the idea of going up against something we had no knowledge of but we had no choice, there wasn't any way to avoid it. 'Nuala, get behind me.' Daemon insisted, pushing the Princess of Nature behind him. Grey took a threatening position beside her master, growling fiercely.

The things roared again and I realized I had been foolishly wasting time. I kept my calm though my heartbeat sounded too loud and drew my sword. 'Stay to the back.' I told my little sister and Kathlin, yanking them gently behind Lyra and I.

'But I can help you and Lyra!' Liath protested, flaring up her magic. The roars got louder as she did that and then again when Wolf, Vira, Akvai and Nuala did too. I noticed that very clearly. Could it sense magic?

'Help us with the long distance.' Lyra cut in, helping me out with a reassuring smile. Yeah, my big sister was good at that. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of Damien.'

'Same here.' I agreed. The ground began to shake and Wariea and Aithusa hissed, shaking their bodies in apprehension.

Then we waited and waited. Until we actually saw it. Its hungry, sunken eyes shone and it launched its claw at Wolf and Vira, licking its blackened lips. They lifted into the air and their dragons flowed, spewing small baby dragon flames. The creature's grey skin was pallid and wrinkled, it smelled… sharp. To say the least it looked ugly; to say the most it was fearsome, but only because it had jagged claws and cylindrical teeth. Also, it towered over us.

'Attack!' Lyra and I shouted in unison, running forward. Kathlin's arrow flew into its chest but it just ripped it out with an angry scream, white blood trailing from the wound.

Spells flew at it as those of us with weapons slashed at it while dodging. I breathed hard. This wasn't like training. It was different when I had to run from its hits and dodge flailing limbs while watching for both openings and my friends that might need help. It was difficult. But I had enough sense to observe what happened and I observed that every single spell and every breath of dragon flame shot at it… was absolutely useless.

'Magic attacks aren't working!' Liath yelled in dismay. The creature gave her a terrible grin and reached for her quickly and a few things happened at once. One, Lyra slashed as hard as she could at its legs, protective fury in her eyes. Two, I lost all sense I had. Liath screamed as she tried to scramble away from its claws and I ran forward to stand in front of her as I stabbed my sword right through its arm.

It shrieked in rage and pulled its hand back and I turned my head to check on my baby sister. 'Liath, are you okay?' I demanded. The imaginary red of her blood was dancing in my brain. No way I'd let that happen.

I ran back to my elder sister, struggling to hold off that thing. 'She's okay?' Lyra gritted out.

'Yeah.' I muttered back, jumping back as a claw came at me.

'Wolf, Vira!' Nuala screamed and I swear I saw Daemon's eyes widen at her voice. 'Distract it!'

'Got it!' Wolf yelled back, putting himself on fire with that pretty green flame. Vira followed with blue star fire and Aithusa breathed a fierce dragon's breath onto the beast. It didn't have any effect, of course, but it got irritated, taking a swipe at Aithusa. Wariea tackled his brother out of the way, letting out a hiss and a yelp of pain as one claw caught along his side.

'Wariea!' Vira exclaimed, throwing herself with a spell ready as the beast moved in for the kill. She wouldn't survive that! Then I realized roots were moving. The beast's attack flew short, swiping at empty air instead before it tripped and fell to the ground. Large tree roots encircled around its legs. Nature technically… isn't direct magic! We moved in to kill it swiftly before it could get up again…

'Nuala, behind you!' Wolf shouted, flying to her as fast as he could, desperate.

I turned quickly and took everything in. There was another creature behind her. It was closer to her than any of us were. She had no time to run, Wolf had no time to get there. The beast lifted his claw with a victorious roar and brought down its hand in a furious swipe. Nuala face in all her adventurous, bold spirit showed true fear. Am I about to watch my friend die?


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Nuala**

I was a goner. I knew that. I was scared but I couldn't close my eyes. I watched its dirty claw come at me. I didn't have time to move. I was on the ground already. I said my quiet goodbyes to everybody and I saw the trees lean forward as if they would try to stop that thing. The claw was gonna hit me now. I hope Daemon closes his eyes… Then a shadow covered me. And the claw went through it, never touching me.

'Daemon!' Lyra screamed and the monster pulled back its bloody claw as my friends ran to fight it. Blood splashed on my arms. I sat stunned and I caught him when he fell back. I knew it was him. I tried so hard to believe it wasn't but he looked at me and smiled. I heard Grey come to us, whining and crying.

There was blood all over his torn up body and some trickled from the corner of his mouth. I fumbled with spells in my head, putting my hands over his chest and pouring out my powers. I never healed something this bad before. My hands were shaking now, tears were falling into his blood but I didn't stop. I couldn't heal when I was so messed up! Nothing changed. He was still… A warm hand touched my face. It was wet with blood.

'Nuala, stay safe.' He murmured and his hand fell from my face. His eyes didn't see me anymore. His skin was as white as mine…

'Stay awake!' I demanded in my shivering voice, I heard the monster roar but it didn't scare me. What scared me was my brother… I was holding him in my arms, dead… No! I pushed more power into his wounds but they weren't healing. The trees groaned as they bent, sending me comfort and their feelings of sadness.

I screamed. I didn't need comfort! I didn't need pity! I need my brother. I need Daemon! And everything was useless if he wasn't here! What was the point of having powers if I can't save him?! I'm so weak I couldn't protect him and now he's dead and I can't bring him back! Suddenly, I was angry. I was so angry. Because I thought being Nature's Princess was something special but it meant nothing…

'Useless!' I screamed, holding Daemon's body close to me. 'I don't want to be Nature's Princess anymore! I won't be! Useless!' I sobbed, my body was shaking but I held onto him tight. Grey howled as the monster who killed my brother fell dead and the others looked at me, tears on their faces.

'Nuala, you can't…' Wolf started softly. But I won't listen to him!

'I can! I can and I will! I'll stop being the Princess of Nature!' I screamed as loud as I could and suddenly the trees began to shake violently. It made a loud sound. They were scared. I was scaring them but they were sad for me. Then I felt life begin to leave one tree, it travelled in the ground, right into Daemon… I waited but nothing happened.

The tree turned white, its leaves froze. I held onto to Daemon and cried into him. My big brother… I thought for a moment. He was gonna come back. But that was stupid. He was never coming back. He had to save me because I couldn't save myself. I killed him. I killed Daemon.

'God help us.' Vira whispered. I wasn't ready for the impact I felt. So many lives! So many lives just whizzed in the ground past me, faster than anything I've seen, it shot straight into Daemon. And his body jerked. I lifted my head in shock, staring at him but I noticed too… what the others had. The forest had gone white and frozen. Every tree, every blade of grass, the birds in their nests… The whole forest had died.

Daemon coughed a wet sound. I looked down. And he blinked at me and looked around at the forest that gave him life. They loved him just like they loved me. 'God, Nuala, what did you do now?' He asked softly, his voice scratchy. He's… alive…

I wrapped my arms around him and cried like the child I was. 'Daemon!' I choked, Grey nuzzling him.

'Daemon!' The others echoed, crashing to their knees around us.

'Calm down. Stop crying.' He protested while petting my hair. 'We need to get back to Camelot.'

'You can't even move, stupid.' Lyra said with a smile but there were tears on her face. I let him go and started healing, breathing evenly. I used my magic to fix him up slowly, making sure to keep calm. I need to make sure not to waste the gift the forest gave him. He needs to stay alive. The others explained what happened to him while I worked.

After a while… I couldn't hear them anymore but I ignored it and kept working. I was so tired. I blinked my eyes and my shoulder shook. I looked up at Wolf. 'Nuala, are you okay?' I smiled at him so he wouldn't worry and closed my eyes to blink away the tiredness… but I don't remember opening them again.

**Mordred**

'Send out a team of knights and a team of protectors. Split up, follow all routes to where King Arthur was heading. Hurry!' I told the knights and protectors in the room. Gwen and Morgana wrung their hands, nodding their heads and trying to follow them out. 'You can't go!'

'He's right, Gwen. You're the Queen of Camelot.' Morgana agreed with me, clueless. Gwen glared at her, indignant.

'I was talking about you too, Morgana. You're the King's sister. Neither of you can go.' I stated.

'We've been on quests before, Mordred, these are our children!' Gwen insisted.

'I know, that's why I sent out such a large team of knights and protectors! There is something in the forest that we're still trying to figure out what it is. I can't let you go in there. My queen, you need to take over for me and Morgana, you need to help her.' I told them honestly.

'And where are you going?' Akira asked, coming into the room.

'I'm going to go get the kids back.'

'We're trusting you, Mordred.' Morgana spoke for the both of them. I nodded. Those kids were important to me too.

'Akira, can you prepare your healers with Gaius and Alice? We might have injuries.' I asked of my own leannan.

'Don't worry, we'll be ready.' She assured, I moved to leave the room but her hand closed around my wrist, yanking me back. My face heated up as her lips crushed against mine in a short, firm kiss. 'Be safe, okay?' I nodded wordlessly, blushing as I exited the room, hearing several sets of girlish giggles all the way out.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Mordred**

Thankfully, it was my team who found the children in a stone cave, taking refuge. The white forest was hard to miss. Lyra called out to me and I rode faster and jumped off my horse before it could stop. I ordered the knights and protectors to carry the kids with them on their horses while I rushed to Daemon and Nuala.

Both were unconscious but Nuala only had blood on her hands. Daemon was covered and drenched in it. I stared at the wounds on his body. He would survive back to Camelot but he needed attention quickly. I carried Nuala and passed her to a knight before I carried Daemon myself, his faithful wolf pup following quietly.

I secured him on my horse before I mounted it and rode as fast as I possibly could back to Camelot. The dragons flew behind up with the others but Grey ran beside my horse loyally, never slowing down till Daemon entered the kingdom and into the bed Akira had prepared. He was alive but I knew that he shouldn't have been. He must've died.

Nuala must've done something. Something to do with the white forest. Gwaine and Vervain and everyone who had gone with King Arthur might think that Daemon is dead. Vervain would've felt that for sure. But Nuala's little stunt? Probably not.

**Daemon**

Vervain ran into the battle as I was fighting next to Lance. What the hell is she doing?! Her magic doesn't work on this thing. She didn't attack it though. She rushed to me and swept her arms wide, making the large branches on the trees crack and splinter as they wrapped around the beast's arms. Okay… but it still wasn't safe. Then there was impact.

It was a jolt of cold emptiness that ran right through me, almost taking my life away. Vervain froze and dropped to her knees, collapsing. The beast's arm broke free and swiped down to her. I didn't waste time and followed my instincts. I picked her up and spun around. I heard the swords of my friends but I also felt one long claw scratch across the back of my left shoulder. Vervain was shaking. What happened?

I nodded to Arthur and picked her up, carrying her away from the fight. The other women and children surrounded us but didn't crowd in. Aria and Merlin skidded down beside me. Aria worked on my back, it hurt like a bitch and it felt hot and wet but I was too worried about Vervain. She latched on to my shirt with her paler than usual fingers and stared up at me, such sorrow on her face. Then she screamed. Tears ran down her face!

Tears! From Vervain! I held her close, tightly. I could feel that earlier jolt, so cold inside me. So dead. 'Tell me, what's wrong?!' I begged her, holding her shivering body. She cried louder into my shirt, showing all her emotion.

'My son! Our baby boy! He's dead, Daemon's dead!' She screamed, crying it out. I didn't move. My arms turned to ice. My son… was dead? Dead… Vervain screamed in pain once more before she silenced, unconscious from the overload of sorrow. I still couldn't move. Everyone had gone quiet now. I held my wife close to me and cried with her. I bent my head over as my shoulders shook with my sobs.

Daemon was dead. Vervain wouldn't have acted as she did unless she was sure. I had lost my son. I felt like I was breaking apart. What about my baby girl? She'd be alone now. Crying her eyes out and I wouldn't be there to hold her. I hoped she didn't see him die. I felt Merlin's fingers touch my shoulder. 'Gwaine…' He murmured.

'Merlin… please, just… don't…' I begged, my voice hoarse and breath ragged. My eyes stung and I hugged Vervain tighter. She was going to cry all over again when she woke up. I had to mourn now. So I can be strong for her later. God… my son, nine years old and gone. I should've made sure he was safe.

Now Vervain and I have lost our son and Nuala has lost the light of her world. I couldn't let my wife go. I needed to hold her right now. I don't think I could continue breathing if I wasn't holding her. But it was so hard to breathe anyway. I wish I could've died in place of my son. I wish I could hold my daughter right now.

My worst fears came true.

**Vervain**

There was darkness. And a young wolf that was blacker than the dark still. I reached out my hand to touch its fur. It felt so soft, I closed my eyes for a moment. Then I heard the flute. The song my son had written for me. Cold, pure, sharp. It was an unyielding melody. I opened my eyes and saw my son's eyes in the wolf. I saw a glimpse of the smiles he gave me and Nuala. Nuala.

The wolf fell from my hands then, slower than it should have. There was something heavy in my chest. A pure white fox pup ran to it and lay upon its body. It was dead. The fox began to cry in these pitiful sounds. I cried too. The fox wouldn't stop and when it looked up at me, my daughter's eyes looked back at me. Eyes like mine.

Another wolf howled somewhere and I heard Gwaine's voice in it. It was such a devastated howl. I couldn't hold myself up anymore. My heart was too heavy to carry anymore. Gwaine's howl mixed in with the sound of Daemon's song for me and accompanying it was the soft crying of the little fox. My heart got heavier and heavier till it hurt so badly…

It became so heavy it fell right out of my chest, leaving a small gate of ice hanging open. My heart was cold and white in my hands. It pulsed more than beat. Then there was blood on my hands. My son's blood. And my heart slipped from my fingers. It broke on the ground, shattering like ice.

Then everything was black again, no wolves, no flute, no fox. Nothing. I did not dream anymore after that. But I relived that dream over and over.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Akira**

I was well prepared when Mordred rushed in first. His men were trailing behind so I knew he must be carrying the most severely wounded. My breath choked up when I saw him. Daemon, covered in blood, his flesh flapping sickeningly. That poor boy, my Queen would be heartbroken if she could see him. My friends took him from Mordred and rushed into Vervain's house, setting him on the table.

There was no time to take him to Gaius rooms. In any case, he and Alice were already inside. Daemon's wolf ran inside and lay quietly under the table, staying out of our way. But she pawed the ground worriedly, like a mother wolf concerned for her pup. Alice cleaned his wounds, causing the boy to make a held back sound of pain. Gaius dumped a whole flask of painkiller into his wounds.

'God, Gaius! Ease his pain, don't kill him!' Alice fussed, looking incredulously at Gaius who stared pointedly at Daemon's wound.

'He's going to need it.' Gaius argued.

'Shut up or get out of the way.' I snapped shortly, grabbing a potion from my friend and pouring it in a circular motion on the worst of the wounds.

There was only silence in the room as I infused the potions with my magic. I could feel lingering traces of Nuala's magic there, very powerful but so inexperienced. It stayed in his tissues, keeping him alive but not knowing what to do. I guided her existing magic, twining it with my own. It surged right into the injuries, undoing the damage at an incredible speed. The quick healing was guaranteed to cause him extreme soreness later. Our magic was practically resetting his bones and growing back his flesh and muscles.

He yelled loud, even though the painkiller Gaius gave him should've knocked him out for an entire day… or eternity. The sound was painful to hear. What was left after the magic receded were semi-deep gashes across his torso. That would definitely scar. How sad… battle scars at such a young age. Not to mention it would hurt when he went through his growth spurts in puberty. I stepped away with a sigh of relief. At least he was alive. 'Wrap him up.' I bid the other healers. They came forward and dressed his wounds expertly.

Grey crept out from under the table and jumped up, placing her paws up to see her master. She whined low and nuzzled his hand gently before stepping down and taking a mouthful of my healer's robes, tugging on it. 'What is it, girl?' I asked softly. She yanked harder, towards the doors. I walked out just in time to see the other men return.

Blood. There was so much blood I could smell it in the air. Like rust and salt and something metallic. The children were covered in blood. My head felt like it was going to collapse on itself. I thought Daemon was going to die… please don't tell me… 'Please, please… none of you are dying, right?' I panicked, running to them.

'We're okay. Okay. Daemon.' Lyra gasped, barely keeping her eyes open. I sent my magic into her. Not to panic about, I assured myself. Just exhaustion and minor wounds.

'Daemon's fine. He just needs rest. Like all of you do.' I said sternly, ordering the knights and protectors to take them up to the castles where the maids, also known as more capable hands, would take over. 'Your mother and Morgana are going to be furious when you wake up. So sleep long.'

'They're here!' Morgana screamed to the Queen as they rushed out from the castle. All of the children immediately shut their eyes. Despite the situation, I had to smile. Smart kids. Morgana and Queen Gwen cried over them quietly and ushered them in along with the maids. I swore to them I'd take care of Daemon.

I walked back to my Queen's house, seeing Grey at the doorstep so much like a watchdog. I opened the door and she rushed in to settle beside the bed where they placed Daemon. What a sight he was. His brown skin contrasted against the white of his bandages that covered his entire torso, some of his arms and legs too and even around his head where he had a cut. The red of his blood had seeped through some but only slightly. That was good. It meant he had stopped bleeding.

I dragged a chair quietly beside his bed and waved out Gaius and Alice, they already spent many years doing this, it was time for a new generation to take over. 'You guys go heal the other children, ask the maids where they are.' I said to the healers, bidding them to go too. 'I'll take care of him.'

'Yes, Akira.' They chorused, smiling as they left the house, resolve in their eyes. I smiled to myself. Nothing could stop a Camelot healer with a task to complete.

I covered Daemon with a blanket and frowned when he shifted or tried to anyway, he was much too injured to move much. 'I will… protect… Nuala.' He murmured in his sleep. 'With my life.' He sighed dreamily, his face not at all troubled; actually he looked quite at peace.

'Well.' I sighed myself. 'You certainly did that.' This foolish boy was going to get himself killed. A boy this young should not be carrying such a heavy responsibility on his own. He needs to learn to accept help. Unless he wants to end up in this situation again.

I briefly contemplated chewing out my Queen's son when he woke up but quickly decided not to. Why should I? Vervain was sure to give him worse when she returned. I smiled at the brave boy sleeping under my watch and care. I placed my hand on his head gently and he breathed deep and slow. It's best to put him in a deep slumber now. To help him heal and to deter nightmares.

I felt so… fuzzy inside. I grabbed a book on healing from the shelf and opened it, flipping through the pages to find something I didn't know yet. But my mind was toying with a different idea. 'I wonder what kind of mother I'll be in the future.' I mused silently.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Aria**

There was no uproar. Only silence. The Chieftain's men disposed of the body of the creature and Arthur reluctantly tore himself away with Percival, Leon and Elyan to investigate more about the creature. Merlin and Lancelot flitted around Gwaine as the broken man held his wife. Gwaine had rejected all touch, sound and circumstance. It was like watching Lancelot lose Safira all over again. And yet…

Vervain was worse. She was completely unresponsive. When she woke her sharp snowy eyes looked blind and unseeing. The earth where she sat, encircled in Gwaine's arms, died. But there were tears flowing down her face. Arthur came to stand beside me, Elyan and Leon lingering behind him while Percival whispered urgently to them. 'Anything?' Arthur asked hopefully.

'Nothing.' I told my brother. 'She only said Daemon and Nuala's name once.' I spoke softly, even I was feeling the effect of the Queen of Nature's sorrow. I worried for my own children too.

At the sound of their names her pale hand tightened on Gwaine's clothes in a hard jerking movement. Gwaine jerked too, breathless. 'Vervain?'

'I want my son. I want Nuala.' She whispered, her voice trembling unsurely. It was painful to hear such a strong woman, so weak. 'I want to hold my babies.' She wailed quietly, thoroughly broken-hearted.

'Leon, Elyan, prepare them what they need for the journey. Lancelot, escort them.' Arthur ordered immediately. The Chieftain readily allowed them leave and the Shaman… did not stop them. I could see an understanding in her eyes. There was pain and suffering reflected there.

Within the hour, Gwaine struggled to his feet and carried Vervain to their horses. Then they were gone. I watched their forms grow more and more distant and felt the Shaman's piercing gaze on my back. I felt danger… how selfish of me to wish they had not left.

**Wolfyien**

I shot up in my bed before getting knocked back down again. The air left my lungs as Aithusa stomped over my body and settled himself to sleep. The vision was vivid and real in my mind. 'Wolf.' Vira called, tired eyes looking over to me. The vision came to me but that didn't mean she didn't know it.

'Vira. Can you walk?' I asked my twin. She looked a little frail. That was not how Vira should ever look. She nodded her head before she even got up. But she swung her legs down with a wince. 'Aunt Vervain and Uncle Gwain are coming. They think Daemon is dead.' I told her, feeling guilty when I saw her growl at her stretched wounds.

I tried to push Aithusa off so I could get up myself. 'Don't, Wolf.' Vira insisted urgently, worry in her eyes. I could see why, my shoulder wound was starting to bleed again. I could feel the pain clearly now that my vision shocked off the drug of sleep. When I didn't give up, Wariea trotted over and placed a foot on my chest lightly. It was enough to stop me. 'Good boy.' She said to Wariea, smiling wryly.

'Vira, get him off. Your ribs…' I complained. Dad always taught me to put girls first. Help people even if it hurt you.

'Shut up.' She yawned at me, her tri-colour eyes looking sleepy still. 'I'm just going to tell Aunt Gwen. I'll be back, brother.'

Then she walked out the door as quickly as possible. I frowned. I shouldn't have made her go. She avoided the attack when Wariea pushed her out of the way but he was heavy and broke her ribs. Still… I huffed as waved Wariea away. He snorted and nudged his brother gently before going to sleep in Vira's bed. I had to wonder. What about Mother and Father?

Akvai, Vira and I have been having strange visions. Of way too bright moonlight and blood spilt on the earth that was not Camelot. It was always painful. And it made Vira scared. It made me scared too but I didn't say so. Did Aunt Morgana have these visions too? She didn't say anything. I felt like keening. Keening was for animals. But I wanted to keen for my parents, call them home to us when I knew they wouldn't even hear me.

When would they return? I shivered in the warmth of the castle. Would they return at all?

**Gwaine**

'Gwaine.' Vervain gasped. I looked up immediately, my eyes searching for danger. But there was nothing against the white… White? I looked again, blinking. The forest was white. Pure. White. The trees, the grass, the flowers and leaves… everything was a blinding white.

'Vervain!' I called in panic. Where was she? She wasn't on her horse anymore. Her long hair blew as a slight wind passed and I dismounted, running to her. I had misplaced my snow white Queen in this snow white forest. She was crouched down to the ground as she turned to me, her eyes white and wide with fear and confusion. I wrapped an arm around her and helped her up.

'Look, blood.' She murmured shakily. Lifting her hand, I saw that there on her palm and fingertips, thick, old blood marred her pale skin. I took out a cloth and wiped her hand, leading her back to the horses so I could wash her hands. Her hands shivered when the water touched them. She stared around her before gazing harshly into my eyes, capturing my attention. 'They're dead. The forest is dead. It's dead.' She muttered, taking a step back.

That's when I actually noticed the slight sounds of something breaking. I looked down and where she had stepped before, the white grass had broken and crumbled as if it wasn't grass at all. But it was. Dead. Dead and white. 'What happened?' I asked her softly. Who could've killed a forest like this? Vervain breathed frantically at her deceased subjects.

'I don't know!' She cried out in desperation. There was fear in her voice too.

I placed my hand over her mouth and hushed her, breathing calm. She forced herself to match my breathing. She looked around again but I carried her into my arms and she hid her face in my chest so she wouldn't be drawn to look anymore. I set her on her horse and she kept her eyes shut. 'It's not working. There's no sound, no whisper. I can hear their silence.' She moaned quietly. 'Take me home, Gwaine. I want to see my babies.'

I said nothing for once, my merry behaviour gone as I led her horse and mine through the forest. After losing my son, it was like a light had left my soul. I used to be such a happy man, jovial and carefree. Smiling through anything. I don't think I'll ever smile again now. I'll never be that man again.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Vervain**

Gwen was waiting for us when we arrived finally. With the entire legion of my Healers. I straightened my back. I was still a Queen. I still had to be strong. I had a duty to do. I slipped down from my horse and Gwen opened her arms. But I couldn't indulge myself in comfort and condolences. If I did I would break right here in the street, for everyone to see. No matter my pain, I can't do that. Gwaine stood beside me.

It was easier with his presence there at my side. It allowed me focus. There was only one thing I wanted now. 'Where are my children?' I asked and my voice was pure ice. Gwen lowered her arms with sympathy in her eyes.

'They're in your cottage. Nuala woke up and rushed straight over. She hasn't left his side since.' The Queen of Camelot said. Suddenly I was jealous. I could tell by her tone, her children were all alive and well. Why couldn't mine be as lucky?

I brushed past the Queen, taking Gwaine with me, heading straight to the cottage. I will cry when I see him. But I will also take my daughter into my arms and be her strength. That's what a Queen of Nature must do, what it means to be a mother. To put my pain in a tower of ice and lock it away and put my child first. 'Vervain.' Gwaine breathed.

And suddenly I realized, I had been standing in front of the cottage door. The oak was soothing my pain silently but it didn't do much good. I lifted my hand and placed it on the dark wood. But I didn't push the door open. Gwaine did. He knocked and pushed it open with the kind of courage I lacked right now. A failure of a mother, that's what I was. 'Nuala.'

There was a pattering of feet, a rhythm I was so very familiar with. And there she stood, her near white hair contrasting with the dark circles around her eyes. 'Daddy, Mommy!' She yelled with a cry and Gwaine stepped forward, scooping her up.

'Don't worry, we're here now. Everything is fine.' He promised. But it wasn't. I didn't feel it was. Because I saw the uncertainty flashing in her whitened eyes, looking at me. She didn't believe his words. She knew lies when she heard them. I taught her myself.

'Mother?'

It was a voice that was raw and rasping and too much in pain. But a mother knows the voice of her child. That was Daemon's voice. Did I hear the dead now? My thoughts are bitter like the bark of a tree murdered by fire. Am I going to go insane from depression? 'Mother!' His voice called again, struggling.

I held my ground by collapsing to my knees but I didn't give in to the insanity. I put my hands to my ears and didn't move to the sound of his voice. Though everything in me begged for me to follow it… Gwaine was frozen. Is this my mind punishing me? 'Mom, Daemon's calling you.' Nuala's confused voice reached my ears. I looked up at my daughter.

'What?' I breathed, there was hope, blooming like a poisonous flower in my heart. I'm about to see if hope kills me.

'Daemon's calling you. He can't get up yet, Akira said.' She repeated, cocking her head in confusion.

I was on my feet in a split second, grasping at the walls, pulling myself closer to where his voice came from. 'Daemon!' I screamed, praying he'd call back. Just call back. One more time…

'Here, Mother!' He rasped. That was enough. I burst through the door and he was there, sitting up slightly in bed. Covered in bandages and surrounded by herbs, potions and bloody clothes, he looked like a dead boy. But he was smiling and his dark eyes were looking into mine. My baby boy was alive.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, sliding against my skin slickly like the finest silk. I ignored Grey who jumped and whined when I dropped to my knees beside his bed too suddenly. My heart was banging against my ribcage, the blood was pounding in my skull. I couldn't close my eyes even to blink, so scared I was that he would disappear. Please, please don't disappear, my son…

I put my arms around him and felt all his wounds and bandages. All the pain of my child. But his skin was warm with life. 'Not too tightly, Mother.' He spoke softly but I knew that. My son was too precious to me for me to hurt them. 'I'm so glad you're home, Mom.'

I coughed out a laugh through my tears of absolute elation. My children were alive. They were alive. In the next moment, Gwaine had broken the door down with a cry of joy that mimicked the one that resounded in my soul.

**Nuala**

'You… turned the forest white?' Mother questioned, blinking as she sat beside Daemon on his bed. I was still in Daddy's arms.

'I'm sorry. I was so sad that Daemon died that I was gonna stop being the Princess of Nature and then… everything around me started crying. Then they died.' I explained, rubbing Daemon's wooden flute in my hands. Was Mommy angry with me?

'And Daemon was revived.' Mother finished with a sigh. 'I'm not sorry for what you did.'

'But you should be careful with things you say, Nuala.' Daddy said instead. I looked up at him but his face wasn't angry. 'You're the Princess of Nature and that's a big thing.'

'Yes.' Mommy agreed but she reached over to put her soft hand on my cheek. It was so warm. 'But I'm not happy that you went out to come for us.'

'Sorry.' Daemon apologized, trying not to peek under his bandages. He hated those things.

I nodded too but I wondered if Aunt Aria and Uncle Merlin would be safe. Because I didn't think the vision would change since we failed and only Daddy and Mommy came back. The trees outside were whispering about something bad in the high mountain where they were. Someone's bad plans to hurt people.


End file.
